Buscando tu sonrisa
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Esa chica, la que a pesar de ser llamada ‘Lunática’ seguía sonriendo, la que a pesar de ser una vergüenza para su casa seguía alegre, la que a pesar de no tener apenas amigos ayudaba a todos los que podía... esa era ella. Ella era Luna Lovegood.
1. Default Chapter

_**Encuentros en la cocina**_

Una chica caminaba aprisa a través de los largos pasillos del colegio, tenía en una mano su mochila, agarrada firmemente procurando que no se le cayese al suelo, su vista firmemente fija en el final de aquél largo lugar. Sus ojos azul brillantes, con un toque metálico no habían parpadeado ni un segundo, abiertos con curiosidad, observando a su alrededor, pero sin mirar a ningún lado concreto. Su larga cabellara rubia, sedosa y limpia la cual le llegaba mas o menos a mitad de la espalda, con dos graciosos escarabajos brillantes en el pelo, los cuales cambiaban de color a cada paso que daban. Una hermosa y tímida sonrisa en su esbelto rostro, dándole un aire soñador e infantil. Y su piel blanca y clara, ni muy morena ni muy albina, era perfecta, pero oculta tras unos pocos rasguños y polvo que acogían sus mejillas, como si se hubiese caído.

Su túnica de color gris, con un escudo el cual tenía un águila tejida de color azul, era el emblema perteneciente a la casa Ravenclaw, la casa de aquellas personas con ansias de aprender y descubrir los secretos que guardaban las letras, los números e incluso el arte de las pociones. Esa chica, la que a pesar de ser llamada 'Lunática' seguía sonriendo, la que a pesar de ser una vergüenza para su casa seguía alegre, la que a pesar de no tener apenas amigos ayudaba a todos los que podía... esa era ella. Ella era Luna Lovegood.

Andaba intentando llegar a su sala común, la clase de Cuidado con Criaturas mágicas que había tenido anteriormente no había salido del todo bien, al querer acercarse más de la cuenta a un extraño animalillo de pequeños ojos verdes, cuerpo fino de color marrón y una maravillosa tira de color azul en lo que parecía el brazo, la había atacado haciéndole las dos marcas que tenía en su cara. Según Hagrid, ese animal se llamaba "Thillín", es un duende de los árboles, que no dejan que los humanos se acerquen mucho a ellos sin ser atacados, pero ella no había prestado atención, solo había sentido tanta curiosidad que se dejó llevar, y eso le había costado. El profesor le había dicho que era mejor que fuera a la enfermería, pero no eran nada para ella, nada grave que curaría en un par de días, no hacía falta ir a la enfermería por eso.

Llegó a su sala común, por suerte todos estarían en el comedor y no tendría que tratar con ninguno de ellos, lo cual aunque no le importaba le dolía, pero no lo mostraba. Luego bajaría a la cocina para coger algo de comida, antes de ir a Runas Antiguas, la adivinación no era lo suyo, como decía la profesora, no tenía ojo interior. Dijo la contraseña sonriendo como siempre, limpiándose un poco la cara, al fin y al cabo, no le gustaba estar sucia.

La contraseña era 'Locatis' cosa curiosa, por que significaba Lunático o Lunática técnicamente. Al entrar en la sala resistió poner una mueca, pues en uno de los sillones se encontraba la estrella del equipo de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Era asiática, pelo corto, morena y muy guapa, una de las más hermosas de su casa sin duda, nunca había hablado con ella, aunque sabía cosas y rumores, no por tanto su colegio era Hogwarts donde los secretos estaban estrictamente prohibidos. Se iba a retirar a su habitación sin ser notada, por que esa chica ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla, ni falta que hacía, como si le importara mucho lo que le dijese. Estaba apunto de subir el primer escalón cuando notó que ella la llamaba.

_- ¿A ti te dicen Lunática Lovegood, verdad? – sonrió un poco al mirar los atuendos de la rubia._

Ella se giró y la miró a los ojos, sin mostrar nada, como si las palabras que había dicho no la hubiesen herido en absoluto, y en verdad así era, pues tan acostumbrada estaba que ya ni se inmutaba.

_- Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas Chang? – contesto si la menor gana de hablar._

_- Por nada en especial, solo quería ver por mis ojos que lo que dicen es verdad – se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la salida – que eres una 'Lunática' – rió tontamente y salió de aquel lugar._

Luna se quedó al pie de las escaleras con la mirada perdida y la vista algo cansada, suspiró levemente y se dirigió a su habitación para dejar sus cosas y tomar una ducha de agua caliente, le hacía mucha falta. Dejó encima de su cama la mochila, por extraño que pareciera, la habitación que compartía solo tenía dos camas, la suya, y la otra vacía, por que nadie quería tenerla como compañera de cuarto, así que la tenía decorada a su gusto. Las paredes azules con alguna que otra foto del 'Quisquilloso' o suya y de su padre, una mesa donde había unos cuantos libros de lectura muggle y unas plumas de recambio, aunque acababa de empezar el curso, algunas cosas ya se las habían quitado, como su pluma favorita la cual era de fénix, una pequeña caja de música de color caoba, o su libro muggle favorito, Hamlet. A nadie le importaba que se los quitaran, lo bueno era que a final de año acaba recuperándolas todas.

Abrió su baúl y sacó una túnica limpia, la que tenía los elfos se encargarían de lavarla después. Había también unos cuantos pantalones y chalecos muggles, su padre y ella, con el dinero del año pasado, se había ido a Suiza de vacaciones, habían sido muy divertido buscar snorkacks de cuerno arrugado, aunque no hubieran encontrado ninguno. También se había comprado ropa nueva, aunque casi nunca se la ponía, prefería tener la túnica. Entró en el baño y puso el agua de la ducha a temperatura templada, ni muy caliente ni muy fría, sino ambiente. Se metió en ella limpiándose la cara con los ojos cerrados, era como si disfrutara del tacto del agua, como si estuviera en paz... un momento en el día en el que nadie la martirizara ni la insultara, un instante en el que poder abrir los ojos y verse a si misma en el espejo, sonreír al verse libre, pero volver al infierno al salir de su cuarto, un pequeño paraíso para ella, ese momento, era único.

Palpó a ciegas en busca de la toalla, al tener los ojos cerrados tardó un poco en encontrarla, pero no más de lo debido. Se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo mientras posaba las frías baldosas del suelo con los pies desnudos, abrió los ojos y se miró al espejo durante un momento, sorprendiéndose un poco. La toalla marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo perfectamente por que su piel húmeda había conseguido pegarse a ella. Su cabello goteando por el suelo dejando leves gotas en sitios dispares, sus ojos escondidos tras ellos pero aún así brillando. Casi se había olvidado que como todas, era una chica de 15 años, bueno 15 para cumplir, que detrás de los harapos se encontraba un hermosa chica, que tras ella misma, se encontraba 'ella' si se podía decir de alguna forma. Parpadeó un sonrió levemente durante unos instantes sin preocupaciones, pero la sonrisa se apagó dejando en su lugar una mueca algo triste.

Se visitó sin prisas, disfrutando de cada minuto de soledad, de cada instante en paz, esa era una de las razones por la que le gustaba la biblioteca, nunca tenía que preocuparse por nada ahí. Busco entre sus objetos una cosa en especial, unos pendientes con forma de colmillo de dragón de plata, se los había dado su padre antes de marcharse de casa, podía decirse que eran una de las cosas normales que guardaba, se quitó los que tenía puestos con forma de brujas y se colocó esos.

Salió sigilosamente de su cuarto, aún no había vuelto la gente del comedor, mejor. Tenía la mochila en la mano, con algo de suerte podría hacer el ensayo de pociones después de Runas y luego hacer el trabajo sobre los Thillín que mandó el profesor antes de irme de allí. Aunque estaban a 16 de Septiembre ya había muchas cosas que hacer, el año no había echo nada más que comenzar, así que tenía que esforzarse mucho, ese año eran los TIMOS y tenía que aprobarlos. Bajó las escaleras y salió de la sala mirando a ambos lados de los pasillos, procurando que nadie la viera merodear por ahí. Se fijó en el retrato de las frutas y le hizo cosquillas a la pera haciendo que se abriera el pasadizo hacia las cocinas donde los elfos domésticos habitaban. Al pisar el suelo vio a un simpático elfo de ojos verde saltones aproximarse a ella con una sonrisa y ofrecerle asiento.

¿Qué quisiera tomar señorita? – preguntó con voz algo chillona.

Sino es mucho pedir, un zumo de calabaza frío y una macedonia, no tengo mucha hambre la verdad – dijo con voz calmada – por cierto, ¿qué tal esta Winky, Dobby? – comentó algo preocupada.

Pues... está mejor señorita, ayer bebió mucho y Dobby la tuvo que cuidar, Dobby se preocupa mucho por ella señorita, pero se deprime demasiado y solo puede beber señorita, a Dobby no le gusta que haga eso... – bajó la cabeza apenado.

No te preocupes – bebiendo un poco de zumo – seguro que se pondrá bien, ¿y tu que tal estás? – parpadeó.

¿Yo? Bueno... aquí Dobby es feliz trabajando, así que se diría que Dobby está bien señorita – sonrió.

Eso es bueno – dirigió la mirada a su comida - ¿crees que sea hoy un buen día?.

Al parecer sí señorita, a Dobby le gusta más el invierno, se trabaja mejor y Dobby se encuentra feliz.

Luna sonrió cansadamente y se terminó la macedonia metida en sus pensamientos. Había conocido a Dobby hacía como un año. El pasado año lo vio en la sala de los menesteres cuando practicaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los del ED y tuvo curiosidad por conocer a los elfos de Hogwarts, la verdad es que no sabía que había elfos domésticos en Hogwarts, aunque lo sospechaba. Dobby era muy simpático, aunque también estaba la elfa Winky, a la cual le tenía cierto afecto, aunque siempre estaba sola y bebiendo, le daba un poco de lástima... Se levantó y dio las gracias por la comida a Dobby el cual se alegró... "por lo menos ya no se da golpes en la cabeza" pensó Luna.

Iba a salir del retrato cuando se tropezó con alguien que acababa de entrar y perdió el equilibrio lista para chocarse con el suelo, pero antes de que cayese una mano sujeto la suya fuertemente impidiendo que cayera haciendo que volviera a tener su posición normal. Estaba aturdida, repasando, casi se cae, alguien le golpeó al querer entrar y ella salir, y ese alguien le había ayudado a no caerse, ahora la incógnita era saber quien era ese 'alguien' para obtener el nombre. Levantó su vista para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda mirándola con preocupación, ella conocía esos ojos en alguna parte...

¿Te encuentras bien Luna? – preguntó.

Ya sabía quien era, a la persona que había ayudado en el departamento de misterios, aquel que consideraban un héroe y salvador del mundo mágico, El-niño-que-vivió. Pero para ella solo era un chico normal, Harry Potter, daba igual apellidos, solo era otro muchacho, otro joven que aprendía magia, otro estudiante de Hogwarts.

Si – sonrió – estoy bien, menos mal que no me he caído, el golpe hubiera sido fuerte – asintió quitándole importancia.

Disculpa por el golpe, no miraba por donde iba, estaba en otro mundo – la miró tranquilamente, hacía mucho que no conversaban con él la verdad, desde final de curso exactamente.

No te preocupes, siempre pasa no te preocupes – dijo de forma soñadora y divertida – yo ya me iba a la biblioteca tengo que terminar un ensayo de pociones – pasando a su lado – hasta pronto – dirigió una última mirada al muchacho que se despidió de ella con la mano y se quedó dentro de la cocina mientras ella iba de camino a la biblioteca.

Harry se había quedado algo pasmado, por el encontronazo y también por la reacción de la chica, no sabía que conociera también las cocinas, pero los secretos de Hogwarts no siempre son permanentes. Se sentó en una de las mesas la cual los elfos llenaron de dulces y pasteles, en verdad no había venido para comer, sino para hablar con Dobby un momento. Se acercó al elfo.

Buenas tardes Dobby – comentó el chico.

Pero si es el señor Harry Potter, Dobby se alegra de verlo señor – chilló un poco.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó calmadamente intentando mantener un tema de conversación.

Dobby se encuentra perfectamente, es la segunda personas que se lo pregunta hoy a Dobby señor – sonrió formándose una mueca.

¿Otra persona?. ¿Te refieres a Luna? – contestó curioso.

Si señor, la señorita es muy amable con Dobby, y se preocupa por la salud de Winky señor, es una chica muy buena señor, a Dobby le gusta su compañía.

¿Desde cuando la conoces? – parpadeó.

Desde el año pasado señor, poco después de Abril, viene aquí la mayoría de las noches para comer, no tiene muchos amigos que Dobby sepa, y a veces cuando esta por aquí a la señorita se la ve deprimida, aunque siempre sonríe – agachó la cabeza – Dobby ha oído decir por las salas cuando limpia que la llaman 'Lunática' y a Dobby no le gusta que llamen así a la señorita, por que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera la conocen y la juzgan señor.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa cansada, a él le caía bien Luna, y no le gustaban que la llamaran así, podía parecer que estaba loca, pero en verdad era mucho más cuerda que la mayoría de ellos, podía creer en cosas fantásticas, e ir vestida de forma extraña, pero no era motivo para marginarla.

¿Usted piensa que la señorita está loca... señor? – pronunció con algo de temor inducido en su voz.

Yo no pienso eso, ella no está loca, tiene gustos un tanto extravagantes, pero no creo que esté loca, yo por lo menos no lo creo – dijo sinceramente.

Sabía que usted pensaba igual que Dobby señor – sonrió – la señorita no está loca, es una chica muy buena –asintió – a Dobby le gustaría verla alegre alguna vez señor, con una sonrisa de felicidad en verdad.

¿No crees que sonría de verdad? – preguntó.

¿De verdad? Dobby no lo cree señor, Dobby cree que es para que la dejen en paz, por que es así, pero Dobby no la ha visto sonreír de felicidad, de cansancio, triste, ilusa, soñadora... muchas caras de la señorita, pero nunca feliz, a lo mejor usted si la ha visto así señor – miro a Harry – debe tener una linda sonrisa.

Si... a lo mejor Dobby – comentó pensativamente – bueno, me voy a la sala común, Hagrid nos ha mandado que hagamos un trabajo sobre los 'Falitios' – hizo una mueca aburrida – nos veremos otro día Dobby – se despidió y se aproximó a la salida.

- Un placer hablar con el señor – hizo una leve inclinación y desapareció de la vista del muchacho.

Harry anduvo por los pasillos hasta quedarse parado mirando al campo de Quidditch desde uno de las ventanas del castillos, un montón de alumnos estaban en el lago hablando, y otros volando en el campo. Pero sus pensamientos se cernían en la sonrisa de Luna, era extraña, como el '¿Por qué sonríe la mona lisa?' un misterio... al igual, '¿cómo sería la sonrisa de Luna en verdad?' un misterio... No se la imaginaba sin su sonrisa soñadora... una sonrisa de verdad... una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad...

En verdad Dobby tiene razón... sería una linda sonrisa...

**Continuará...**

No sean crueles, es mi primer fics de esta pareja, pero me encanta en verdad n.n. Espero que sean piadosos de esta primeriza en el campo de los fics de Harry Potter n.nUU. Dejadme review ;).


	2. Tabajos, sueños y deseos

**Trabajos, sueños y deseos**

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, ya era tarde, pero no tan tarde como para no poder estar ahí, la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria no se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, estaba en la enfermería, ya que tenía un poco de catarro y la enferma Pomfrey no la dejaba salir de la enfermería, de su sustituto estaba el profesor Vector, pero seguramente estaría corrigiendo ensayos o preparando algún examen sorpresa para quien no estuviera preparado, era buena gente en el fondo. En una de las zonas en las que aún daba levemente el sol, estaba ella, con un pesado libro de pociones copiando en el papel, cuidadosamente anotaba con letra ilustre las medidas exactas y cantidades precisas para cada ingredientes. Su pelo reflejaba el sol, el cual se extinguía poco a poco, el solsticio de Verano ya había muerto pero aún dejaba su calor en ciertos lugares que pocos conocían...

El trabajo casi estaba acabado, solo hacer un dibujo de la poción en diferentes perspectivas, eso era más sencillo, y poner un corto comentario debajo del ensayo. El dibujo siempre se le había dado bien, unos pocos trazos con la pluma levemente sobre el papel y se podía conseguir un bello dibujo, como un pintor con un pincel crea su sueño... su fantasía... a ella le gustaba soñar. No hacía falta de saber o no saber, era desear poder hacerlo, su mano iba sola haciendo líneas, creando un frasco, con leves sombras a su lado suaves trazadas sobre el papel... Al poco rato de empezar, el dibujo parecía verdad, como una poción que podías agarrar, en tres momentos diferentes, con su mayor esfuerzo y experiencia. Solo quedaba poner un comentario un leve comentario sobre lo que le parecía la poción y lo que le gustaría... el profesor Snape siempre decía que eso era opcional, ella daba clase de pociones con Hufflepuff, seguramente si algún Gryffindor le dijeran como era el profesor con los distintos cursos alucinarían... no tan severo... más suave en cierto sentido, pero para todos era igual. Cogió de nuevo la pluma del tintero y empezó a escribir.

"La poción multijugos me parece algo extraña, pero a su vez fantástica, cambiar de cuerpo sería divertido, aunque peligroso a su vez. Una experiencia que seguramente no olvidaríamos, pocas personas han probado la poción, la mayoría Aurores cuando tienen que infiltrarse en algún sitio, la verdad es que es un misterio... Algún día, me gustaría poder ver sus efectos personalmente, me encantaría poder soñar con verlo, sería feliz si se cumpliera este capricho"

Ya estaba acabado el trabajo, sonrió para sí, mañana terminaría el trabajo de los Thillín, seguramente en el Monstruoso libros de los Monstruos saldría, a lo mejor esa noche lo podría hacer si no tenía sueño, o salía al bosque... sería difícil, hoy la Luna sería llena y los Merflín saldrían del bosque a observarla, según el Quisquilloso eran unas de las criaturas más hermosas del mundo, le encantaría poder verlas. Recogió sus cosas y fue a colocar el libro de pociones en la estantería... pero un ruido le llamó la atención... cogió sus libros y se dirigió allí, no tenía miedo, más bien curiosidad por saber que había ahí... era como un suave ronquido pero infantil, ¿se habría dormido alguien en la biblioteca?. Le divirtió esa idea, la última estantería del fondo era de donde venía el ruido, un lugar ya oscuro, sino fuera por la luz de una vela de la mesa. Enfrente suya había un muchacho, con la cara oculta en un libro y meneándose levemente. El cabello negro azabache se distinguía perfectamente, y su casa no identificada. Se puso a su lado y le tocó muy flojito el hombro, moviéndolo cuidadosamente esperando que así se despertara.

_- Despierta... vamos es tarde – murmuró – no se quien eres, pero te encerrarán aquí, despierta... - musitó al oído. _

Hizo un ruido, una especie de mohín infantil, como si fuera un niño el cual no quisiera que despertaran aún. Ella siguió insistiendo hasta el joven mostró su rostro inconscientemente tapado por un par de mechones negros. Un rostro plácido... lleno de paz... cosa no muy frecuente que se vieran en él, como si no tuviera pesadillas, como si en realidad soñase... Sus ojos cerrados medio tapados por su pelo y una de sus manos cerca del rostro. Segunda vez que se lo encontraba en el día, ¿casualidad?. Pudiera ser, aunque no tanto lo notaba.

_- Harry vamos... – levanto una ceja y se aclaró un poco la garganta intentando aparentar una voz de mujer más adulta – Señor Potter, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por dormirse en clase – sonrió levemente._

El chico pareció reaccionar así que abrió los ojos de golpe levantándose tan deprisa que se cayo de la silla. Se sobó un poco la cabeza intentando levantarse diciendo algo como 'No me he dormido...'. Ella le miró con incógnita fijándose como se levantaba sin quitar esa pequeña sonrisa de su cara. Él se fijó en ella como si se acabara de dar cuenta que estaba ahí, y en verdad así era, sus mejillas pálidas casi blancas, con un leve toque de color en una que había pegado el sol, casi imperceptible, sus ojos azul metálicos fijos en él y una sonrisa en sus labios... aunque el aún no sabía como era la suya de verdad.

_- ¿Luna? – parpadeó - ¿me has estado llamando tú? – comentó algo confundido._

_- Así es, estabas dormido, y la biblioteca la van a cerrar dentro de poco, no quería que te quedaras atrapado, sino pobre de ti para salir – rió levemente – no te había reconocido antes... hasta que no vi tu cara no supe que estas tu, ¿qué locura, no? – contestó. _

_- No, a muchos le pasan no te preocupes – le quitó importancia - ¿qué hacías tu aquí? - poniéndose las gafas bien - ¿no es muy tarde ya? – preguntó bostezando levemente._

_- Si lo es, pero recuerda que te dije que tenía que hacer un trabajo de pociones, después de Runas me vine aquí y no he salido en toda la tarde – caminó un poco - ¿tenías que hacer un trabajo de Cuidado con las Criaturas mágicas, verdad? – fijándose en su libro._

_- Si, Hagrid nos lo mandó hoy, nos dijo que antes de que nosotros llegáramos un Thillín atacó a un alumno, ya sabes, en Hogwarts los secretos se conservan bien – sonrió – lo que no se es quien es ese alumno, los Thillín no son agresivos por naturaleza, solo si se ven amenazados, o por lo menos eso leí – posó pensativamente. _

_- Bueno... – susurró – la verdad es que las marcas que tengo en la cara no son por gusto... – algo avergonzada – es que... me acerqué demasiado... soy tan torpe con esas cosas... pero adoro las criaturas – bajó la mirada._

_- ¿Te atacó a ti? – acercándose a ella y mirándola - ¿y no has ido a la enfermería? No debes hacer eso, yo paso la mitad del año en ella, y se lo que digo cuando es mejor prevenir que curar – asintiendo. _

_- No importa... se curará sola, casi nunca he ido a la enfermería, el año pasado por lo que pasó, pero por lo general acaban curándose solas – levantó un poco la cabeza._

_- Eso no es bueno... – le tocó una de las heridas de la mejilla, como si fuera una leve caricia – se te podría infectar... _

Ella le miró como si de verdad hubiera cometido una locura, ¿era normal estar hablando con él solos en la biblioteca?. Algo no cuadraba ahí, y menos que él se preocupara con ella, aunque era reconfortable saber que alguien se preocupa por ti, casi había olvidado como se sentía al estar un poco mimada, aunque no mucho. Se apartó de él y cogió su mochila poniéndosela en el hombro.

_- Será mejor que vayas a comer, el profesor Vector está a punto de cerrar – dijo apoyándose en una estantería – a lo mejor tus amigos esperan._

_- ¿Tu no cenas? – preguntó – ¿es que acaso nunca vas al comedor? – algo confuso._

_- Si lo puedo evitar... – musitó – casi siempre estoy en las cocinas, en el comedor sería casi igual, aunque no importa – alzó la vista. _

_- ¿Cómo que no? – alzo una ceja y cogió sus cosas – te acompañaré hasta el comedor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por que me despertaras – agarrandola del brazo medio sorprendida._

_- Pero... pero... – intentaba decir algo pero no la dejaba – yo no quiero ir al comedor, en las cocina estoy bien, por lo menos con Dobby puedo tener una conversación – contestó ya fuera de la biblioteca y sin que Harry la aguantase. _

_- Ya me dijo Dobby que te conocía... le caes muy bien – sonrió – dice que le gusta como eres, es original – la miró._

_- ¿En serio? Conmigo no es tan abierto, pero es muy bueno, siempre ayuda a Winky, me da lastima de la pobre... se pone tan triste cuando recuerda a su amo... en serio, se que es tímida, pero si le doy las gracias o algo se castiga, cosa que Dobby por lo menos ya no hace – se fijo el paisaje de fuera del castillo, ya era prácticamente de noche._

_- Ya... la pobre lo pasó muy mal desde que su amo Barty recibió el beso del dementor, pero así es la vida... yo es que lo conozco desde hace cuatro años, normal que confíe más en mi, aunque en ti también lo hace – se giró un momento al ver una sombra pero siguió caminando._

_- Por eso será seguramente... – distraída – hoy... será luna llena... –murmuró._

_- ¿Uhm? – se fijó en el cielo – es verdad... hoy será luna llena..._

Ambos siguieron caminando entre los pasillos, la noche empezaba y los alumnos de Hogwarts cenaban, casi todos estaban atentos a su comida, los de primero reían y los de último curso parecían melancólicos por tener que irse al terminar el años, preocupados y de demás cosas. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger esperaban impacientes a su amigo, no lo habían visto en todo el día, estaba extraño desde el año pasado y no era para menos... después de todo lo que había pasado era normal. Un par de jóvenes entraron hablando distraídamente en el comedor, sin saber que mas de uno de los estudiantes se había dado la vuelta para ver quienes eran, por que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero si no te pilla el gato solo es una característica más del ser humano.

La muchacha hablaba mirando las velas pero seguía hablando, mientras el chico levantaba una ceja y reía. Al parecer no se daban cuenta de que habían llegado al gran comedor, seguían conversando, y se sentaron al final de la mesa Gryffindor, cerca de un par de alumnos de primer año que jugaban con la comida mientras una de las chicas se preguntaba extrañada que hacía Luna Lovegood sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Harry Potter.

_- Verás, dicen que por las noches, salen muchos y se acercan al lago, un día vi un destello cuando estaba en tercero puede ser, y me la pasé esperando... luego descubrí que hacía sido el calamar gigante con un pescado, que pena me dio pero me lo pasé muy bien – sonrió. _

_- Pues yo en tu lugar me hubiera tirado al lago o hubiera vuelto a mi cama, eso me recuerda a las sirenas del lago, recuerdo cuando tuve que entrar en el agua, que fría, y no veas son feas, no te miento, nunca pensé que las sirenas fueran así... que decepción me llevé – bajó la cabeza mientras bebía un poco de jugo de calabaza. _

_- Por que esas no son sirenas de el pacífico, según un reporte del Quisquilloso, con los Merflín con unas de las criaturas más magníficas del planeta, existen pocas, pero se decía que con verla un hombre de volvía loco por la hermosura que poseían, y que sus ojos eran brillantes, su piel tersa... y que se convertían en humanas al tocar tierra, es una pena que mi padre ya no le quede dinero... lo gastamos al ir de vacaciones... – suspiró._

_- Pues un día tengo que ver una sirena de esas... suena interesante – sonriendo - ¿y que tal las vacaciones? Las mías no han sido muy buenas que digamos, como todos los años, pero el peor... – bajo la mirada - si al menos estuviera aquí... – susurró._

_- No te decaigas, te dije que eso no significa que no puedas volver a verle de nuevo, al igual que yo a mi madre, no es un adiós para siempre – le miró levantar la cabeza – solo un hasta pronto... _

Harry la miró y sonrió levemente, era verdad... cuando estuvo desanimado el año pasado ella le ayudo... ella podía ser rara, o estar loca, como dijeran los demás, pero era muy buena amiga... atenta, optimista, nunca callada... siempre con algo nuevo que contar... Entonces iba a decir algo cuando noto un apretón en el hombro fuertemente, alzo la cabeza y era Ron.

_- ¡Harry te he estado buscando toda la tarde! – sentándose a su lado - ¿dónde estabas metido? Hermione me dijo que habías ido a la cocina, pero Dobby me dijo que te fuiste, ¿dónde has estado? – preguntó. _

_- Pues estaba en la biblioteca, me he quedado dormido, menos mal que Lu... – se iba a dirigir a ella pero ya no se encontraba enfrente suya._

_- ¿Te has quedado dormido? Luego Hermione me dice que yo... – comentó divertido - ¿qué ibas a decir? – le miró._

_- ¿Eh? Nada. Nada, no me eches mucha cuenta aún estoy adormilado – miró hacia la puerta._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Caminaba por los pasillos intentando llegar a su torre lo más rápido que pudiera, lamentaba haber dejado solo a Harry, pero ya había encontrado a su amigo, estaría mejor... además, ella tenía que pensar como bajar al bosque prohibido esa noche... buscaría a los Merflín como dieran falta... una de las mejores criaturas del mundo... encantadoras y hermosas... pudiese ser que las viera... a lo mejor no era tarde... Entró aprisa a la sala de Ravenclaw, donde por segunda vez consecutiva esta Cho sentada leyendo corazón de bruja, no te importó que estuviera ahí, ella se dirigió a su habitación pero ella dijo algo antes.

_- Ten mucho cuidado en donde te metes Lunática, juegas muy alto para ser tú – comentó._

_- ¿De que hablas Chang? – preguntó._

_- No te hagas la ilusa, todo el mundo te ha visto entrar con Harry al gran comedor, ¿o lo niegas? Los dos riendo y sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor como una pareja feliz... je... no mereces ni hablar con él... alguien como tú... no merece la pena... – en voz alta._

_- Harry es mi amigo, el fue quien me quiso acompañar, si a ti no te hace caso no es mi problema Chang, solo tuyo, si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar de cosas que no existen mientras tus celos sin fundamentos te comen viva – se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación. _

La asiática se quedó con la palabra en la boca... ¿desde cuando Lunática contestaba tan altaneramente?. Esa criaja no la iba a molestar... claro que no, y en parte tenía razón, ella no iba a estar con Harry nunca, celos infundados... en parte tenía razón... solo en parte... Mientras tanto Luna miraba por la ventana cerrando los ojos, observando la Luna fijamente mientras sus toques plateados iluminaban su cara viéndola como un hermoso ángel que había caído del cielo... El reflejo de cosas plateadas se veían cerca del lago, bajo la mirada de la chica.

_- Los Merflín son las criaturas más hermosas de la tierra... Y pueden hacer hermoso a quien los observa... pues son privilegiados al verlos aunque sea poco tiempo... Pues su bendición caerá sobre ti... – murmuró unas palabras que había recordado – ese sería un lindo sueño... – se fijo en los Merflín – un deseo..._

**Continuará...**

_Hola se que he tardado, pero os aseguro que no me esperaba tantos reviews n.n sois muy amables a decirme esas cosas, espero sinceramente que este capítulo os haya gustado pues no se cuando volveré a actualizar u.u. Muchos agradecimientos a las siguientes personas n.n._

**Yeslin ; Akasha – san ;Lina – chan17; Naginy ; Chidori – 15 ; Lanier ; Adhara – 15 ; Alleka ; Elisa ; AlexiaRiddle; Luna Potter1 ; Susanni – Black – Snape ; Talhos ; Perla ; Thenolifeking102. **

_Espero que me sigan leyendo y dejando reviews n.n nos vemos si es posible pronto ;)._

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los misterio Luna_**

_Mientras la triste luna observaba callada la sombra que aparecía por los campos de Hogwarts , unos gráciles cantos se oían en el bosque, tristes, melodiosos, cánticos de seres míticos que no dejarían ser vistos nunca por lo mirada de cualquier humano, solo aquellos especiales que al tener fe ciega en ellos. Y esa persona que caminaba por los campos la tenía en ellos, llevaba una ropa poco conocida por la gente, no era extraña ni llamativa, más bien misteriosa... Pantalones de color negro azabache, de pana con unas botas de deportes grises favoreciendo sus pendientes que con el reflejo brillaban... su camiseta blanca con las letras 'Moon' en distintos colores con algo de relieve. Sus pasos no resonaban, así que no llamaría la atención al guardabosques que vivía a las afueras del castillo. _

_Sus ojos centelleaban alegres y soñadores, sus pupilas con ese brillo misterioso que tenía su única mirada, azules electrizantes, como descargas punzantes su mirada podía penetrar en tu alma... pero en esos momentos sus soñadores y misteriosos ojos, curioseaban el camino invisible que le guiaban los cánticos celestiales. Una noche de Luna llena, mil peligros puede a ver... Hombres lobos, seres siniestros, oscuros magos planeando muertes... pero aquello era bello... sus luces plateadas iluminaban casi el interior del bosque, cada vez se adentraban un pocos más como intentando encontrar ese lugar que añoraban... No sabía que era lo que le pasaba, sus pies solo seguían los cánticos, necesitaba verlos con sus ojos, creia en ellos, pero si su hermosura era tal... quería aunque solo fuera una vez en la vida, poder encontrar una cosa que añoraba de infante. _

_Recordaba a su madre vagamente contándole historias sobre los Merflín, a veces al recordarla lloraba... era normal... Esas criaturas siempre habían estado en sus cuentos y sueños, a veces tan cerca y otras tan lejos, pero ahora enfrente suya, y eran reales... No cabía de la emoción, y aunque cada vez estuviera más metida en el bosque, no se arrepentía de seguirles. De repente pararon en un claro, poco más cerca de un viejo y robusto roble que daba cobijo a los animales... un pequeño lago desconocido se veía en la lejanía, mientras los seres seguían cantando con ese trino tan hermoso. Parecían ángeles, pero con un toque de misterio atribuido a su rareza... los ojos de la muchacha centellaban vivaces esperando lo que viniese después._

_Pero no se espero que un Merflín se voltease y la mirara directamente a los ojos, eso la paralizó. Los preciosos cabellos plateados y finos como la seda cayendo delicadamente por su cara, sus ropajes blancos, túnicas de épocas antiguas conservados desde el principio hasta esos días... sus ojos azul plateado hipnotizaban a la chica, no por algo, eran unas de las criaturas más hermosas de la tierra aquellos seres que tenía enfrente. Con pasos graciales se acercó a ella que había atendido a todo mientras detrás de un árbol los había observado. El Merflín se quedó enfrente de ella mirándola, mientras que en sus manos portaba una hermosa cadena plateada con una extraña figura colgando... Le puso el colgante a la chica con una media sonrisa, pero esta le miraba confundida... Él posó sus manos en la frente de la muchacha y murmuró unas palabras desconocidas para ella._

_- Jhelokse Nathai Numan (1) – y su palma brilló haciendo que cerrara los ojos._

_No sabía que le había ocurrido, pero no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía aturdida y algo fatigada... Entonces calló pesadamente al suelo... Pero no notó el frío, ni tampoco la pesadez de este, sino algo blando y mullido. Sus ojos no querían abrirse aún, pero sus manos se movían recorriendo el lugar... ¿una cama?.¿Había estado todo el tiempo en su cama? No... no podía ser... no había sido un sueño, lo cabía. Con forzoso trabajo, sus párpados se fueron abriendo para darse cuenta que correctamente estaba en su habitación, decepcionada por esa revelación, se dirigió al baño para despejarse. Su cuerpo algo adolorido, pero que livianamente se movía sin problemas, y un extraño objeto colgando de su cuello pasaba desapercibido para ella, no más tiempo de mirarse al espejo y verlo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y una sonrisa triunfante se formó en sus labios, no había sido un sueño, eran real._

_Y cantando una suave melodía buscó su ropa muggle que había comprado, la más normal que tuviera y se marchó a duchar. Hoy era sábado, día perfecto para ir a Hogsmeade, tenía que comprar un par de cosas, así que mejor ir temprano. Tardó poco tiempo en la ducha, quería ser una de las primeras en llegar allí, le gustaría ver a alguna de sus amigas, aunque fueran pocas, Ginny a lo mejor... Al poco tiempo salió de la ducha con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, tibia y cálida, no la enigmática y misteriosa. Se vistió, por una vez pensando en la ropa que se pondría, no era que le importase mucho que la gente se riera de ella ni mucho menos... pero hoy quería verse especial, se sentía... más viva, feliz por decirlo de algún modo. Unos pantalones vaqueros de campana con una camisa de pico roja y blanca el pelo suelto quedándole un poco más largo de la espalda unos deportes negros y plateados que ponía, 'Nike' a saber que significaba aquella palabra para los muggles._

_Se miró al espejo, viendo a una chica joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azul eléctrico con una sonrisa posada en la comisura de sus labios. Su flequillo llegaba hasta sus cejas también de un rubio más oscuro... estaba guapa... linda... de una forma extrañamente jovial... Nunca... se había visto así... busco en su baúl encontrando el dinero que necesitaría, unos pocos de galeones servirían, a lo mejor después se compraba caramelos o ranas de chocolate, cogió un bolso rojo fino y metió el dinero en él saliendo de su habitación mirando en la sala común, estaba vacía... ¿qué hora sería para que no hubiera nadie? Muy temprano o muy tarde seguro... más temprano que tarde diría ella, por la posición del sol y también por un pequeño reloj de pulsera plateado que lo llevaba puesto al revés confundiéndolo con una pulsera o esclava. Lo miró detenidamente... las 9:30 bueno, no era tan temprano, a lo mejor ya habría alguien en el comedor, los carruajes salían a las 10 así que tenía media hora para desayunar. _

_Bajó por las escaleras mirando a su alrededor, no había nadie, insólito, rió débilmente imaginándose a todo el mundo mirándola con cara de¿Lunática Lovegood normal?. Que cómicas serían... llegó debajo de un salto, tres escalones menos sin tocar, por que si subía algún chico, se convertiría en un tobogán, eso sería divertido. Llegó a la salida pero una voz de chica la detuvo... ¿no era que no había nadie?. _

_- ¿Adonde crees que vas chica? – preguntó una peculiar voz a la cual le estaba tomando odio._

_- Adonde no te incumbe Chang - se giró levemente consiguiendo mirarla casi de frente – pero si la curiosidad puede contigo voy a desayunar. _

_- ¿Te conozco? No te recuerdo por esta casa y eso que se todas las que están, hasta Lunática Lovegood – usó un tono de humor tan extravagante que le dieron ganas de partirle la cara._

_- Pues tendrás mala memoria Chang – se giró – por que ya me has nombrado y no me has reconocido – sus ojos raramente mostraban emociones, pero esta vez se pusieron de un extraño brillo el cual daba miedo... todas las personas del mundo tiene unos momentos en los que dan verdaderos pavor... pero Luna no era una persona normal... pero ahora lo parecía... - ¿tu vista falla Chang? – rió sarcásticamente - ¿Necesitas gafas? – alzo la cabeza orgullosa, estaba ganando un combate que hacía mucho que había comenzado. _

_La oriental estaba sorprendida¡aquella chica no podía se Luna Lovegood!. Buen gusto con la ropa, imagen normal, sin ninguna cosa extraña que la identificase, sonrisa corriente, pelo suelto y liso mientras que lo tenía siempre en colas o enmarañado... ¡No podía serlo!. Y esos ojos... daban miedo... era... era como mirar a un témpano de hielo y devolverle la mirada con una frialdad que calaba hasta los huesos... algo raro le había pasado a esa chica... pero no se dejaría vencer por una niñita. _

_- No es eso Lunática, es que has cambiado mucho para ser tú, claro la chica loca de Ravenclaw como una chica normal no resalta casi nada tampoco, tu rostro no es mucho más que el de cualquiera – sonrió._

_- ¿Con que eso crees no Chang? – rió cosa que confundió a la chica – yo no me pavoneo, no me voy con cualquiera, no busco la fama y no me arreglo por los chicos, lo hago por mi, mientras que otras tienen que ser las perritas falderas de unos chicos que no les hacen caso, a ti te ocurre con Harry¿no es cierto? – la miró a los ojos – yo no voy llorando por los rincones por alguien al cual le importe y no se que hacer, no me paso la vida sin luchar¿sabes por que Chang? – se adelantó unos paso mientras esta retrocedía asustada por el comportamiento de la chica – por que yo se lo que es pasar por algo peor que eso y sigo adelante... no me hundo ni soy hipócrita como tú, yo soy yo, y nadie me cambiará, no esperes que tú que te crees la perfección me vas a dañar con unas palabritas de nada – se giró y abrió la puerta de la sala – comparada con las que me han dicho, tu te quedas muy atrás Chang, me esperaba más de ti – y salió de la Sala muy orgullosa de si misma... dejando a una muchacha aturdida y avergonzada de que esa niña, hubiera podido vencerla... otra vez. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Cuando llegó al comedor se sentó a un lado cerca de la esquina y se tomó dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa y jugo de calabaza, su preferido, llevaba un rato pensando en la confusión de la cara de Chang, dios como le hubiera gustado tener una cámara de fotos mágica para poder plasmar ese rostro. Ella no se había rendido, se había defendido de una manera nunca antes vista en ella, fría, temerosa y sobre todo orgullosa, ese día estaba feliz y no dejaría que una oriental que se cree la mejor del colegio le fastidiara la salida solo por querer meterse con ella, no iba a dejar que nadie se metiera con ella¡já! Que lo intentarás, no por algo había estado en el Ejercito de Dumbledore, bueno sí, quería aprender a defenderse, pero quien la cabreara, cosa que nunca había pasado, se iba a llevar unas maldiciones extra. _

_Miró por la puerta del comedor, muy poca gente la mayoría Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, aunque Ginny no estaba, quería ir con ella al Hogsmeade pero seguramente ya tenía planes, y ella no quería inmiscuirse en los planes de su amiga, por una que tenía. Se levantó y cogió su bolso, tenía 5 minutos para llegar a los carruajes, aunque luego salían más ella quería llegar primero, compraría golosinas, una pluma y cuadernos nuevos por los que le habían quitado, se pasaría por las tres escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y luego pasearía cerca de la casa de los gritos... le encantaba ese lugar. Fue a salir de el comedor cuando chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo mientras el chico seguía de pie con cara de aturdido. Ella tenía los ojos cerrado, menudo golpe... _

_- ¿Te encuentras bien Luna? – preguntó otra voz familiar... ¿es que siempre tenían que encontrarse de causa a un golpe?._

_- Si... más o menos... – abrió los ojos – siempre nos encontramos a golpes¿no crees Harry? – medio sonrió con un leve sonrojo, que vergüenza..._

_- Sí, mucha coincidencia – estiró la mano – por lo menos deja que te ayude – ella cogió la mano y se levantó sacudiendo un poco su ropa._

_- Gracias, bueno – miró su reloj – creo que no llego a los carruajes – bajó la cabeza apenada, cuando quería algo siempre sucedía algo... le encantaban los imprevistos, si mucho, los adoraba._

_- ¿Tan pronto te querías ir? – parpadeó varias veces - ¿vas a ir sola? – levantó una ceja._

_- Si... como Ginny va a ir con sus otras amigas o con uno de sus tantos novios – sonrió de forma burlona - al pobre le daría algo si supiera los ligues de su hermana – haciendo una señal con la mano – así que yo voy salita, no me importa mucho la verdad – se encoge de hombros._

_- ¿Y por que no vas con tus otras amigas? – inquirió extrañado. _

_- Eh... Harry... no se si estas atento de quien soy, Luna Lovegood... ¿recuerdas? – el pareció no comprender – la loca de Ravenclaw por hablar en termino normales. _

_- A mi no me pareces que estés loca, eres una chica normal como todas – siguió defendiéndole él¿a lo mejor tendría que cambiar de gafas?._

_- Bueno es lo mismo, tengo pocos amigos, así que prefiero ir sola a los sitios y no pienso molestar - se estiró sonriendo libremente, no como las otras, sino una de verdad, algo extraña para el muchacho que abrió los ojos._

_- Tienes una linda sonrisa – la miró con detenimiento – si, muy hermosa, nunca te he visto sonreír así Luna._

_- ¿Cómo? – se sonrojó, a algunas chicas si les dijeran que tienen una linda sonrisa no le importaría, pero a ella no era que le echaran muchos piropos – gracias... creo – sonrió aún sonrojada – a mi lo que más me gusta de ti son tus ojos¿sabes? Con un toque de misterio – soltó una risilla. _

_- Gracias – ella se iba pero él le cogió el brazo – te acompaño a Hogsmeade – sorprendiendo a la chica._

_- ¿Qué? – ella mirándolo extrañamente - ¿pero y tus amigos? Ron y Hermione te echaran en falta, además no has desayunado, y si es por cumplir no me la pegas – le señalo con el dedo acusadoramente._

_- Creo que ellos necesitan 'estar a solas' no se si me entiendes – ella sintió – ya tomaré algo en las tres escobas no te preocupes – andando por los pasillos hacia fuera._

_- Uhm... como te enfermes será mi culpa – miró por la ventana – y si te enfermas no podrás jugar y si no juegas pasarán cosas terribles... bueno no, Ginny sería buscadora y eso estaría muy bien, que cogiera la pelota antes que Malfoy – rió – eso sería un golpe duro para su gran ego, más que si le ganas tú – le miró de reojo._

_- Si sería – salieron de el castillo - ¿esto parece una cita no crees? – la observo mientras ella reía._

_- Parece, pero no lo es – se giró – ahora Harry¿qué es lo que siempre brilla aunque to tape la gran oscuridad? – dijo como adivinanza. _

_- ¿Las estrellas? –extrañado._

_- No – negó con la cabeza donde una luna aparecía casi oculta pero igual que por las noches que no brillan – La Luna – entonces siguió caminado dejando a un chico extrañado pero sonriendo._

_**Continuará...**_

_(1) Jhelokse Nathai Numan: Has recibido mi bendición _

_Bueno amigos, muchísimas gracias por leerlo, esta capítulo tiene algo de humor y también de misterio no creéis?. Agradezco sinceramente las reviews que me mandáis sois tan amables, no creí que esta historia gustara tanto xD bueno y ya vemos la dirección de la pareja principal de esta historia no?. Muchísimas gracias a las siguientes personas._

_**Talhos; Yeslin; Luna Potter1; Potter5; Alleka; Álgida; Lanier; Barbi; Pau**_

_Espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto queridas lectoras y Lector XD Talhos que me acuerdo de ti._

_Se despide ASUMI - CHAN_


	4. La pluma plateada

**_La pluma plateada _**

_Iban caminando por los parajes de Hogwarts, dos personas abandonaban el castillo dirigiéndose despacio hacia los carruajes que llevaban a Hogsmeade. Los cristales de las ventanas resplandecía con la luz de la mañana, aún a mediados de Octubre seguía haciendo ese aire veraniego, pero pronto tapados por la desolación del el otoño, llegaría el frío y abstracto invierno, la época en la que los recuerdos del pasado y las épocas de felicidad se hacen más crecientes, y la navidad daría paso a una hermosa primavera donde las flores nacería llenando los extensos prados de Hogwarts de cantidad hermosas plantas que daban vida a ese lugar, luego volvería el caluroso y afable verano con las risas de la gente, las vacaciones sin sentido y las caras melancólicas de no ver a las personas que te aguardan hasta que finalice esa estación, un sinfín de vueltas daban esas estaciones, llegando al momento en el que nos encontramos, un placido día de Otoño, en el que el sol resplandecía como si fuera verano. _

_Los carruajes estaban en la puerta sur del castillo y allí se encontraban ellos, la chica de cabellera rubia mirando a lo que se suponía que había entre los carruajes, cualquier alumno normal te diría que ahí no había nada, solo algo que hacía que esos carros se movieran, pero la chica que miraba ese lugar no era normal, ni mucho menos el joven que estaba a su lado, los dos veían exactamente lo mismo, por que durantes sus vidas, habían presenciado frente a sus ojos el perder a un ser amado. La chica se acercó hasta ese lugar y posó su mano en la cabeza de aquel animal de color negro, parecido a un reptil mezclado con caballo, tenía un par de alas y su pelaje aunque escaso era suave, un thestrals, era exactamente lo que la chica acariciaba, mientras el muchacho sonreía débilmente._

_- Los thestrals son unos animales muy inteligentes – se acercó - al parecer le agradas Luna._

_- A este - separándose – lo conozco desde el tercer año que estuve aquí, no se como se llama, yo le he puesto Tauro – rió – como la constelación._

_- ¿Te gusta astronomía? – levantando una ceja. _

_- Me atrae, las estrellas guardan muchos secretos – mirándolo – las constelaciones son muy hermosas, ojala tuviera una carta astral – suspiró – pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida¿no crees? – apoyándose en la ventana para subir al carruaje._

_- Muy cierto, nada dura eternamente – viendo como Luna subía – pero tampoco nada es imposible, seguro que algún día consigues eso – subiendo después de ella. _

_- ¿Tu que deseas Harry? – sentada en el lado derecho mientras él iba en el izquierdo - ¿qué querrías desear si fuera posible? – parpadeó – no vale mentir._

_- Pues yo... si pudiera pedir un deseo... – meditó un poco – sería que Voldemort jamás hubiese existido, así nada habría pasado, mis padres no estarían muertos, no tendría esta cicatriz, no sería famoso, Sirius no... – bajó la cabeza – no hubiera ido al departamento de misterios por mi culpa... y... – notó como una mano se posó en su hombro._

_- Te he dicho que no es un adiós, no te culpes por algo que no sabías que iba a pasar Harry – entrecerró los ojos – no tienes la culpa de que Voldemort exista, ni la culpa de que quieras salvar a las personas que te importan, aunque arriesgues tu vida, no es tu culpa eres así, no hay otra explicación – le miró con una sonrisa – así que no te aflijas¿de acuerdo?._

_- Está bien – asintió – no hablemos de cosas tristes – levantó la cabeza - ¿ese colgante es nuevo? – observándolo. _

_Ella sonrió mientras se quitaba el colgante y empezaba a contarle a Harry lo de la noche anterior, el no creía que ella estaba loca, y eso hacía que confiara en él. La noche anterior sueño o no, sabía que ese colgante era real, y los Merflín al igual que eso, por que si se los habían dado ellos. Detalló como eran y donde los había encontrado, sus palabras eran tan elocuentes, tan libres, tan normales. Hablando de un tema, entre amigos, él la miraba y sonreía mientras le pedía que siguiera estaba interesante, la soltura de Luna al hablar de esas cosas y Harry escuchando atentamente como se expresaba, era un momento que Luna muy pocas veces había experimentado. Hablar sin que te lancen una mirada objetiva, de que te ignoren o simplemente que se burlen de lo que dices, no era lo que ocurría en ese instante. Era una charla, entre amigos, guardando secretos, contando anécdotas, riéndose de cosas inverosímiles e inventándose otras pocas, solo eso... Sin recriminatorias, sin abucheos, Luna se sentía muy tranquila en ese momento, una paz que encontraba en su habitación tantas veces que lo había necesitado. _

_- Pero después me desperté en mi cama, y pensando que había sido un sueño, me encuentro con el colgante puesto, ahora se que existen y por eso estoy feliz hoy – sonriendo._

_- Deberías estar feliz por más tiempo, sonreír te sienta bien, y el colgante también – se reclinó en el respaldo del carruaje – ya casi estamos en Hogsmeade – miró por la ventana._

_- ¿Tan pronto? – contestó extrañada – como se pasa el tiempo mientras se conversa- rió débilmente – a ver... tengo que comprar... varias plumas... unos libros para leer, papel de carta... y te tengo que invitar a una cerveza de mantequilla – terminó chocando sus palmas._

_- Yo sigo sin entender por que la gente te quita las cosas, aunque piense que es divertido, no tiene gracia – la miró – me gustaría saber como se sentiría si a ellos les ocurre lo mismo – asintió ligeramente. _

_- Pues si me ayudas... tengo una lista de los cuales siempre me hacen algo, ni se por que la hice, pero... la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío – rió mientras miraba a Harry que se intimidó un poco._

_- A veces asustas Luna, no lo digo de broma – parpadeando._

_- Gracias, creo que es a lo que vosotros llamáis, encanto personal – le guiñó un ojo. _

_- Que loca estas... – musitó._

_- Y a mucha honra Señor Potter – rió y empezó a bajar del carruaje que ya estaba detenido. _

_Abajo se notaba un ligero calor, pero más frescor que dentro del carruaje, muy pocos estudiantes de Hogwarts se observaban por aquellas calles repletas de magos a esas horas de la mañana ya. Luna miraba a su alrededor, como una pequeña niña en una tienda de golosinas, estaba emocionada de ir aquel pueblo que llevaba 2 años yendo. No sabía por que, pero parecía que era la primera vez que lo visitaba. Las hojas de los pocos árboles estaban añiles y amarillentas, prueba clara de que el otoño reinaba en aquel lugar mágico, donde a cada paso que dabas podías respirar magia. Cuando estuvo en su segundo año, menos mal que no podía ir, pues había dementores patrullando las calles, y aquel calor familiar de el pueblo se perdía al recordar los peores momentos de tu vida... era aterrador... _

_- ¿Luna? – preguntó Harry preocupado por la actitud de la chica, pues no había contestado a una pregunta que le había echo._

_- ¿Eh? – parpadeó saliendo de su mente - ¿qué decías, perdón es que me distraje – se sonrojó sutilmente, se solía perderse en su mundo._

_- Te estaba preguntado que adonde quieres ir primero, menos al salón del té, por favor – rogó divertido._

_- ¡Claro que no! – le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro – primero vamos a comprarme mi pluma y otras cosas, y luego a Honeydukes – sonrió pegando pequeños saltitos. _

_- ¿No iremos a las tres escobas? – la miró con un enfado fingido - creí que me invitarías a algo, como tu dijiste._

_- Ya te dije que si, pesadito que eres – le cogió de la mano – ahora ven conmigo, tenemos que ver muchas cosas – arrastrándolo entre las calles hasta llegar a la tienda. _

_En el escaparate había muchos libros con distintas tapas, azul marino, verde escarlata, rojo fuego y amarillo ámbar. Cuatro libros de distintos temas pero que formaban una gran armonía entre ellos entre sus colores... como los de Hogwarts y sus casas. También había distintas plumas, una de color marrón tigre, era de un buitre leonado, eran muy extrañas, por que esos animales estaban en peligro de extinción... Otra de un ave fénix, de hermosos color anaranjado rojizo cambiando de color como si fueran llamas brillantes... Otra de color negro y blanco, de un búho pintado seguramente, muy común por cierto. Ella entró en la tienda seguida de Harry que se quedó en la puerta observando unos libros que habían parecido captar su atención. No parecía haber nadie en el local... silencioso y o lleno de murmullos ocultos... Luna siguió ojeando un par de cosas más, hasta que una pluma captó su atención... Una pluma plateada como la plata brillante, ningún ave tenía esas plumas que ella supiera que existiera... a no ser que..._

_- Fénix de Luz de Luna... – murmuró por lo bajo, casi en un suspiro._

_Los fénix de luz de luna, eran unas aves que aunque muy raras que parecieran, existían aunque pocos creyesen en ella, la última fue vista en el año 1567 por una bruja medimaga que buscando en una cascada, divisó uno bajando del cielo... En el Quisquilloso salió un reportaje sobre esas aves, de color platino claro, que en las noches se les veía volando entre las espesuras de los grandes y viejos bosques... quedaban muy pocos y se creían extintos, como el fénix de hielo, pero se ese había hechos de que existía, del otro no... Pero eso era sin duda una pluma del único ave que tenía las plumas de ese color... Y los ojos... eran azules... azules cielo... tan claros que parecían lagunas trasparentes... simplemente... mágicos. _

_- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? – preguntó un señor de ya avanzada edad detrás del mostrador._

_- Ehm... sí – asintió fervientemente - ¿cuánto cuesta esa pluma plateada? – señalándola en el mostrador._

_- Oh... siento decirle que solo es de muestra – dijo mirándola._

_- Que mal... es una linda pluma de fénix de luz de Luna, no sabía que había de esas hasta que vi esta... – observándola – es hermosa._

_- La pluma me la dio un amigo mío, al que hace tiempo que no le veo, es un recuerdo de él – asintió el anciano y se fijó con detenimiento en el collar que llevaba Luna - ¿me dejaría ver su collar?._

_- Sí, claro – comentó ella desconcertada mientras se lo quitada y entregaba._

_El hombre cogió como si fuera un tesoro el colgante. Fina cadena de plata entrelazada entre hebillas de escasos milímetros, una imagen angelical era lo que tenía en colgante, alas como si fuera un ángel tallados en platino, dos alas caídas que parecían moverse. Ese colgante era una reliquia para aquel anticuario, tanto como la pluma que estaba en el mostrador, la chica lo miraba sin parpadear, como no entendiendo que misterio tenía su colgante, su procedencia sería extraña, pero el collar no era raro, parecía que habría costado muchos galeones, pues la exquisita modalidad de el era muy extraña y hermosa... pero nada más._

_- Linda joya... – musitó con sabiduría mientras lo miraba – solo he visto una vez un collar tan hermoso y perfectamente echo como este, perteneció a una esplendorosa mujer – sonrió – era tan bella que podía deslumbrar en la oscuridad de la noche – le entregó el collar a Luna – muy parecida a ti._

_- Gracias... – susurró sonrojándose levemente – este colgante me hace sentir especial, los Merflín me lo dieron – sonrió – y estoy muy orgullosa de llevarlo – asintió mientras Harry se acercaba hasta ella._

_- Luna¿has terminado de comprar? – preguntó – tengo hambre, no desayuné – haciendo un puchero._

_- Te dije que desayunaras, eso te pasa por terco – giró su mirada – bueno ahora termino de comprar y nos vamos a Honeydukes a ahuyentar tu hambre – soltó una jovial risilla y volvió a mirar al dependiente._

_- Merflín... – susurró - ¿Qué era lo que quería? – le miró de nuevo._

_- Pues papel de carta, unos pocos de pergaminos y una pluma – terminó haciendo una mueca – que pena que esa no esté en venta – señaló la del mostrador - entonces... una de búho pintado por favor - dándose la vuelta hojeando unos libros de la estantería – también este libro... y este – sancando dos libros de volumen medio._

_Uno era de pasta azul índigo con las letras plateadas en que ponía **"La magia de las estrellas"**. Un volumen un tanto viejo, pero que aún se conservaba bastante bien, en su portada se veían las Constelaciones moviéndose en círculos. Y en otro era morado con pastas negras, un poco más gordo que el anterior en el que ponía , **"Bestias míticas y criaturas de cuentos"**... cuentos... poca gente sabía que los cuentos muggles estaban basados en hechos mágicos, La bella y la Bestia, una película de hacía ya varios años, estaba basado en lo que pasó una vez en los años 1700 en el norte de Francia, un príncipe fue hechizado junto con su castillo, el Ministerio de magia de esa época no había encontrado antimalefício y no podían dejarlos así, entonces pusieron un escudo para que ningún muggle entrara en eso dominios, pero una chica, una mestiza entró, y no ocurrió exactamente como dice el cuento, por que la historia terminó en tragedia.. _

_- Tome señorita – el dependiente entregó ala chica todo lo que le había pedido, menos una cosa – Son 4 galeones – sonrió agachándose como si fuera a coger una cosa._

_- Gracias, pero me falta la pluma – dijo desconcertada._

_- Oh... sí, es verdad, la edad ya me pasa factura niña – soltó una risa y buscó en él mostrador la pluma que anteriormente se había negado a vender – toma – poniendo el objeto en la mesa._

_- Pe.. pero si usted dijo que no estaba en venta – sorprendida. _

_- Le tengo mucho cariño a esta pluma, pero la persona que me la dio seguro que le gustaría que la tuvieras tú – comentó por primera vez tuteándola – solo te pido que la cuides, no te cobraré por ella, es un regalo._

_- ¡Muchas gracias señor! – casi gritó felizmente mientras ponía el dinero en la mesa – cuidaré de ella como un gran tesoro se lo aseguro – dándose la vuelta – vamos Harry, que sino te vas a enfermar – cogiéndole de nuevo de la mano._

_- Si, si ya voy – siguiéndola apresuradamente. _

_El dependiente miró a los compañeros como desaparecían por las abarrotadas calles del pueblo. Esa pluma era una reliquia, pero se la había dado, por que la chica era especial... tenía algo que la hacía especial, no solamente el colgante que llevaba, sino también la soltura con la que se movía... Reconoció su rostro en cuanto entró, pero mucho había cambiado desde que la vio... su rostro, su ropa, incluso su sonrisa habían cambiado por una más natural... y ese colgante tenía algo que ver, seguramente ni siquiera ella sabía el verdadero significado de el en sí. Pero él sí... por que una persona a la que conoció sí que lo tuvo._

_- Hace mucho tiempo que no os acercáis a los humanos... – rió solo – pero... precisamente a esa joven... que se le parece tanto... – suspiró – siempre intentando hacer buenas obras – se dio la vuelta – Es la viva imagen de Rowena..._

_**Continuará...**_

_¿He tardado?. Ni siquiera una semana y media, milagro :P pero es que he estado inspirada para este fics, que sepáis que a la Rowena que se refiere es Rowena Ravenclaw, para que lo entendáis. No se si os gustará a mi especialmente sí me gusta n.n todo lo que tenga que ver con Luna me encanta :P. Por cierto, la visita a Hogsmeade durará tres capítulos, se que es muy largo, pero ya tengo premeditado todo lo que pasará n.n. Muchísimas gracias a las siguientes personas por enviarme un review._

_**Yeslin; Lunapotter1; Álgida; Lunix; Potter5; Sanarita31; Chidori15; Alleka; Lady Ski; MoonyR; Talhos; Hermione Siriusana Black; Tetsuya Kotake; Lina**_

_Espero que sigáis leyendo mi fics n.n hasta el próximo capítulo que seguramente será más pronto de lo que penáis._

**_:Adelanto:_**

_- ¿Ranas de chocolate? Pero si son las preferidas de Ron y las mías la verdad – se quejó Harry – no entiendo como no te gustan._

_- Si me gustan, pero prefiero las tartas de calabaza como ya te dije – giró su visto y miró fuera de la tienda – está lloviendo..._

**_Próximo capítulo..._**

**_Honeydukes y una lluvia por la tarde_**

**_No os lo perdáis n.n!_**

_Se despide ASUMI - CHAN_


	5. Honeydukes y una lluvia por la tarde

**Honeydukes y una lluvia por la tarde**

_Ya había pasado el mediodía y aún Harry y Luna no habían terminado de comprar las cosas que quería la chica. Para no ser más que una adolescente parecía fascinada con cada objeto que había en la tienda, y el pobre muchacho le decía que se dieran prisa por llegar a Honeydukes para no morir de inanición por lo que recibía una reprimenda de parte de la chica de ojos claros por no hacer desayunado cuando ella se lo dijo. La mañana calurosa había empezado a cambiar a partir de ese momento, el viento cálido de levante pasó a un poniente moderado, luego a brisa fuerte, y al final acabó trayendo un viento del norte helador, las personas que estaban en la calle miraron al cielo, observando las pequeñas nubes que se podían observar, podía acechar lluvia, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, la lluvia sería bien recibida por algunos, pero para los alumnos que habían ido a pasar el día podía no ser muy grata esa inesperada lluvia._

_Luna miró también al cielo con curiosidad, había nubarrones que parecían cargadas de agua, a ella le gustaba la lluvia, le encantaban sentir como las pequeñas gotas de agua golpeaban su cara, le hacía sentir una placidez encantadora, como cuando estaba en su cuarto, tanta tranquilidad, ese murmullo a la lejanía... Harry la llamó sacándola de su ensueño señalándole al lugar donde se dirigían. La grandiosa tienda de Honeydukes, llena de golosinas de todos los sabores y formas imaginables, tartas de calabaza, varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate, y las grageas de todos los sabores, las que no podían faltar claro estaba. Luna miró en la tienda, pocos alumnos para esa hora del día, debía a ver poco más de siete, sin incluirles a ellos dos. El muchacho sonrió y se puso a mirar que caramelo cogería o que compraría, pues él también se había traído dinero. _

_- ¿Qué te vas a comprar Harry? – preguntó con la voz alegre la joven chica. _

_- La verdad es que quiero de todo – sonrió – pero si tengo que elegir sería, ranas de chocolate, grageas, y algunos de esos caramelos verdes que tienen buena pinta – señalando a unos cerca de él._

- ¿A sí? – se acercó a mirarlo – dicen que son de aire mentolado¿te gusta el fresco? – dijo mirando con curiosidad los caramelos.

_- Podría decirse así – asintió mientras cogía unas pocas cajas de ranas de chocolates. _

_- Yo me compraré las varitas de regaliz y tartas de calabazas, son mis favoritas, las ranas de chocolate no me gustan mucho, aunque si he comido ranas de chocolate alguna que otra vez – encogiéndose de hombros._

_- ¿Ranas de chocolate? Pero si son las preferidas de Ron y las mías la verdad – se quejó Harry – no entiendo como no te gustan._

_- Si me gustan, pero prefiero las tartas de calabaza como ya te dije – giró su visto y miró fuera de la tienda – está lloviendo..._

_- No hay que extrañarse – contestó él acercándose a ella – el cielo se ha nublado muy de repente, no es extraño que llueva – sonrió ligeramente._

_- A mi me gusta la lluvia – mirando hipnotizada como las pequeñas gotas que recorrían los cristales – su sonido, su tacto... todo... desde que era muy pequeña... los fenómenos meteorológicos siempre me han fascinado, por que están ligados mucho a historias que mi madre me solía contar de pequeña... historia sobre dioses... – pronunció débilmente._

_- Luna... – mirándola – tu siempre hablas de tu madre sonriendo, sin tristeza... ¿cómo lo haces? – negó como si no lo entendiera._

_- Recordando los momentos que pasé con ella – se giró y puso sus ojos fijos en él – ella era muy buena, y me encantaban, era mi madre y la quería... cuando se fue... lo pasé muy mal, pero mi padre me dijo una frase que siempre recordaré... "Los muertos son los ángeles que miran por nosotros" – sonrió al decirlo – mi madre me está viendo, no quiero que esté triste por eso siempre sonrió, para que ella me vea – volvió a fijarse en la lluvia – se que algún día volveré a verla, no es un adiós definitivo como te dije Harry, solo tienes que creer – musitó para que solo él se enterase. _

_- Tú crees en tantas cosas fantásticas... – murmuró._

_- Yo creo en mis ideales, nadie me tiene que decir que debo ver ni que debo hacer, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera – se dio la vuelta - ¿sabes por que llueve? Pero no científicamente, sino por lo que crees – le miró._

_- No lo sé... por que alguien estará triste supongo – contestó sin entender._

_- Para ser la primera ver no está mal – rió un poco – yo creo que llueve por un mito que casi ya no se cuenta...La hija del dios del mar estaba enamorado del hijo del dios de la tierra, pero siempre estaban confrontados el uno con el otro, la hija del dios del agua se llamaba, Netersi y el hijo del dios de la tierra Auments. Ellos no podían estar juntos pues uno necesitaba el agua y él necesitaba la tierra, ambos estaban separados por sus familias, por su vida, por eso hicieron un trato con el cielo a cambio de sus vidas... Cada vez que llueve el agua que cae a la tierra es Netersi, que vuelve a estar con su querido Auments juntos por unos momentos de sus vidas después de sus muertes – sonrió al terminar de relatar el mito. _

_- Es una linda historia Luna – comiéndose un caramelo de mentol – tienes mucha imaginación, deberías escribir un libro de fantasías, te quedaría genial._

_- Gracias, y tu deberías haber pagado ese caramelo antes de comértelo – soltó una carcajada a lo que él se sonrojó pues era verdad – no importa – restándole importancia con la mano, será mejor que paguemos antes de irnos o de que tú te comas todo lo que llevas en las manos – dirigiéndose hasta el mostrador._

_- A tu ordenes – la siguió con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. _

_Ambos siguieron hablando mientras la mujer les atendía. Fuera aquel local la lluvia seguía cayendo, era débil pero lo suficiente para oír el chocar de las gotas en los cristales, era un ruido tranquilizador, pues no era como en las noches de tormenta, en la que las gotas son como granizos y chocan repetidas veces, en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras buscas ese silencio tan desesperado para poder dormir y no aparece, esos rayos sonando mientras tu con terror ves figuras imaginarias, causas del miedo y la soledad, hasta que una pequeña luz se enciende y vez que tu habitación es normal, no hay monstruos, no hay nada, solo tú y la noche, y esas gotas resonando en tu ventana, mientras un cuervo grazna haciendo que un escalofrío recorra tu cuerpo, no puedes dormir, tienes miedo... pero una voz te dice que todo estará bien... y aunque no sepas quien es te duermes mientras el ruido de fondo se pierde y tu sientes una absoluta tranquilidad. _

_- Los susurros de la lluvia son relajantes – pronunció a escasos pasos de la salida de la tienda._

_- ¿Uhm? Que has dicho – alzando una ceja con curiosidad._

_- Este ruido – giró la cabeza – es tranquilizador – sonrió y salió de la tienda donde un poco de tejado la protegía de las implacables gotas aunque aún así llegaban a tocarle la cara._

_- Luna, te vas a mojar – desde la puerta con las bolsas de golosinas que habían comprado – y si te enfermas el que tendrá la culpa seré yo, no como tu dijiste esta mañana – frunciendo el ceño._

_- Pero es lo que yo quiero – rió – una cosa es lo que no deba y otra lo que no pueda – con un brillo especial en la mirada – nadie me puede impedir nada que yo no quiera, y nadie me debe decir algo que yo sepa – miró al cielo donde las nubes encapotaban el cielo – como te dije antes soy libre. _

_Entonces dio unos pocos pasos hacia delante quedando totalmente expuesta a merced de las gotas que caían desde ese cielo tan oscuro y tan claro a vez. Miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa, sintiendo el tacto de la lluvia sobre cada extensión de su piel, mojando su rostro, sintiendo una paz infinita, recorriendo su ropa, empapándola mientras seguía ahí abajo. Esos instantes eran tan plácidos tan relajantes... se giró aún con la sonrisa en su faz mirando a Harry que seguía plantado en la puerta con los brazos cerrados, como si e hubiera regañado y no le hubiera echo caso, era tan divertido y tan raro a la vez. Toda su vida sin nadie que se preocupara menos sus padres por ella o alguna de sus escasas amigas, por que amigos varones que ella supiera no había tenido ninguno, tener a uno que se preocupe por ti y que se enfade por cosas tan infantiles como querer estar en la lluvia mientras llueve, aquel frío otoñal, tan cálido en esos momentos. Los brazos de Luna se encontraban caídos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y sin parpadear le observaba, sin quitar su sonrisa de la comisura de sus labios. _

_Ella se acercó hasta quedara poco menos de un metro de él y le cogió su mano, la suya mojada por el agua y la de Harry seca por la protección que le daba el techo. Él miró sin comprender a la muchacha que parecía querer invitarla ir con ella algún lugar, su sonrisa conjuntada con sus ojos llenos de ilusión y las gotas de agua cayendo se su pelo le hicieron por unos momentos sonrojar a el oji verde, para luego sonreír débilmente y dejándose llevar por Luna. Entonces ella rió divertida y caminó hasta el punto donde antes se encontraba sin soltar la mano de Harry que aún estaba un poco confuso por no saber las intenciones de Luna en aquellos instantes, su sonrisa no había desaparecido en ningún momento una sonrisa que le parecían fantástica, la cual quedaba muy bien con el rostro y personalidad de ella. De pronto le cogió la otra mano y empezó a girar moviendo a Harry con ella dando vueltas debajo de la lluvia, un juego muy simple, quien se soltase antes perdía, podría ser un juego de niños pequeños, pero aún así seguía siendo divertido, por que en aquellos momentos, eso era lo que ellos eran, unos niños queriendo jugar. _

_Harry no o entendía, pero ahí seguía, dando vueltas, empapándose hasta las cejas y las gafas con una chica que el colegio tachaba de loca, solo por ser como era, por querer ser ella misma cosa que era y no se arrepentía. Se estaba divirtiendo, aunque ahora veía menos que antes la lluvia había cubierto sus gafas casi por completo, tendría que pedirle a Hermione el hechizo para que ellas repelieran el agua, rió, eso era divertido, podía marearse, caerse, romperse la cabeza, coger un resfriado, pero no le importaba, solo quería jugar, un juego un simple juego de niños era, y como un niño sin responsabilidades, sin conciencia de que ocurría a su alrededor, si querer pararse a pensar en que le deparará el futuro, como Luna dijo antes... era libre, solo en ese momento. La vida siempre es muy dura con quien menos se lo merecen y Harry nunca tuvo lo que se dice una buena infancia sin amigos, siempre con su primo Dudley detrás de los talones, maltratado, tratado como a un sirviente en vez de cómo a un niño, sin juguetes y sin nadie con quien compartir cosas... Siempre había odiado la lluvia, por que era un día en el que tenía que quedarse en casa a esperar que Dudley le pegase sin poder huir fuera, pero ahora... todo cambiaba, ahí nadie le quería pegar, ahí solo reía libremente disfrutando de las leves gotas de agua que ahora caían del cielo que empezaba a despejarse... _

_- Y los cielos se despejaron mandando rayos de luz a los campesinos – citó Luna parando poco a poco de girar._

_Él también paró aún con las manos de Luna sujetas y elevó su mirada al cielo dándose cuenta que había parado de llover, ahora las nubes se dirigían hacia el norte y el sol empezaba a brillar poco a poco iluminando de nuevo las calles, haciendo brillar las gotas y la gente volviendo a circular por las calles. Harry miró a Luna al mismo tiempo que ella le miraba a él, ambos empapados de agua cogidos de las manos enfrente de Honeydukes, para cualquiera esa escena podía ser muy comprometedora, pero en esos momentos ambos se pusieron a reír a carcajada limpia ocultando en parte la vergüenza y la diversión anterior._

_- Como se dice de perdidos al río – contestó Harry dirigiéndose donde estaban las bolsas para recogerlas._

_- Vamos Harry, no nos ha hecho mal una ducha en medio de la calle, además te ha gustado, admítelo – dando una vuelta de un salto._

_- Sí, me ha gustado, decir lo contrario sería mentir, pero ahora estamos empapados y refrescará luego, y lo más probable es que enfermemos – haciendo un gesto de resignación._

_- Pero que gracioso eres, dime una cosa¿qué somos nosotros? – parpadeó._

_- Amigos¿a que viene esa pregunta? – sin entender._

_- No eso no, dime que somos en Hogwarts – sonriendo como queriendo hacerlo entender._

_- Pues somos estudiantes – confundido._

_- Exacto, estudiantes de... _

_- De magia, estudiamos la magia y todo lo referente a ese mundo – asintió._

_- Entonces¿cuál es el problema? – riendo mientras sacaba su varita – que tu no te acuerdes de un par de hechizos básicos para secar no significa que yo no me acuerde – apuntándole con la varita¡Exhalo! – la punta de la varita de Luna brillo e inmediatamente Harry estaba completamente seco._

_- Debo recordar ese más a menudo – la miró mientras ella se auto secaba con su varita - ¿ahora que hacemos?._

_- Bueno... aún te debo una cerveza de mantequilla – cogiéndole del brazo para guiarlo._

_- Pues vamos entonces – siguiéndola. _

_**Continuará...**_

_Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tantos review, creo que me voy a creer enserio que soy una buena escritora si sigo así. Una amiga me ha dicho que con 8 capítulos voy a tener más de 100 rr ó.o ¿qué creéis vosotros?. Bueno me alegra que os haya gustado la historia, recuerdo que son tres capítulos en Hogsmeade , el capítulo siguiente será la despedida de esos dos, n.n aunque para los más fanáticos aviso que tendrá más de 15 capítulos yo planeo alrededor de 21 xD es que me pirrán las historias largas :D. Muchísimas gracias a las siguientes personas por dejarme review. _

**_Kaori Asamiya; Lady Ski; Sanarita31; Álgida; Lunix!; Lunapotter1; AlexiaRiddle; Chidori – 15; Alleka; Minah21; Lina._**

_Espero que me sigáis dejando las lindas reviews de siempre y que para el próximo capítulo sean más seguidores fiel de esta historia :)._

**_:Adelanto:_**

_- Muchas gracias por acompañarme a Hogsmeade, me a gustado mucho ir con alguien... ha sido divertido – sonriendo a chico mientras este asentía sin darle mucha importancia._

_- No te preocupes, a mi también me ha gustado la verdad, ha estado muy bien el paseito – rió – la próxima vez ya te invitaré yo. _

**_Próximo capítulo..._**

_**Las tres escobas y una dulce despedida**_

_**Nos lo perdáis n.n!**_

_Se despide ASUMI - CHAN_


	6. Las tres escobas y una dulce despedida

**Las tres escobas y una dulce despedida**

"Deja volar tu imaginación, pues sin ella no creo que existieran las cosas con las que vivimos, con las que soñamos, ¿quién puede decirnos que hacer?. Nosotros somos libres de escoger el camino por el cual luchamos, nadie, nadie puede dictarte, ni darte a escoger, pues quien escoge es uno mismo. Deja tu mente soñar, deja tus alas volar, a un mundo de fantasía y realidad, por que así es la vida, un juego, un mero juego donde existen reglas que podemos seguir o quebrantar, pero eres libre de elegir, por eso vuela, vuelva, sigue en la libertad, es uno de las pocas cosas sin significado literario. Libertad es quien lee este párrafo, libertad es el tiempo que corre a tu alrededor, libertad son las estrellas que brillan en la eternidad, sin más que decir... Pero si quieres ser feliz no solo tienes que conseguir tu libertad, por que no existe camino hacia la felicidad, la felicidad es el camino..."

_Esas eran las palabras que ponía al principio de uno de los libros que había comprado, la magia de las estrellas... su autora había querido plasmar como se sentía la vida en ese párrafo, aunque no tenía nada que ver con las estrellas... era una cosa tan abstracta y tan clara que Luna conocía muy bien, muchas cosas en este mundo se pueden desear, si no creemos en ellas dejan de existir. Somos libres pues nacimos así y nadie lo cambia, ni la gente, ni la desesperación, ni la muerte... Nosotros tomamos los caminos, nos equivocamos somos humanos, y erramos cuando sabemos que algo está mal... Nadie ni siquiera Merlín supo donde estaba el camino que conducía hacía un sitio de maravillas donde las cosas fueran realidad, ni Morgana supo en cual de todas las estrellas se encontraba su futuro... Nadie sabe, nadie conoce el camino a la felicidad, pues es tan abstracto... como una sonrisa fantasmal que te puede salvar de la más profunda oscuridad..._

_- ¿Es interesante eso que lees Luna? – preguntó Harry sacando a la chica de miraba azul platino de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Ehm? – dijo un tanto desconcertada, pues no se había dado cuenta de que casi habían llegado a las Tres escobas – Sí, está muy bien lo que dice la autora al principio, tiene mucho sentido para quienes les gusta filosofear sobre la vida, yo lo encuentro interesante – sonrió levemente._

_- ¿Te gusta la filosofía? – parpadeó – ¿a ti te gusta todas las cosas liantes verdad?. Como la Astronomía, las bestias míticas, adivinación y todo eso – haciendo un gestó con la mano como queriendo decir 'y lo que falta'._

_- Si, me gusta todas esas cosas, menos adivinación, no tengo muy buen ojo interior. ¿Sabes? – le miró por el rabillo del ojo – pero cuando Firence daba las clases si que eran entretenidas por que según él, por las estrellas se podía predecir el futuro y no por pozos de té – dando tres pasitos con leves saltos._

_- Creo que tú y Hermione compartís opiniones casi iguales, no cree en la adivinación aunque desde el año pasado sí, por que se enteró que existían las profecías de verdad – se encogió de hombros._

_- La novia de Ronald siempre es así según creo – Harry abrió los ojos como si estuviera sorprendido - ¿qué ocurre Harry? – parpadeó mientras se acercaba - ¿he dicho algo malo?._

_- Hermione no es la novia de Ron que yo sepa – aún confuso – solo amigos._

_- Ya... – soltó una leve carcajada – amigos con derecho a roce._

_- Sí... más o menos – mordiéndose el labio para aguantar la risa, la alegría de Luna era contagiosa. _

_- A lo mejor están por aquí cerca, o se han quedado en el castillo haciendo 'los deberes' – de forma irónica – como tu dijiste querías dejarlo solos, ¿no? – le miró - ¿o había otro motivo? – algo preocupada_

_- No, no es por nada en serio – haciendo rápidamente un gesto con la mano, pues con la otra sostenía la bolsa de Honeydukes._

_- Vamos Harry, sabes que puedes confiar en mí – encarando sus ojos en las orbes verdes del muchacho - ¿es por eso que no me lo cuentas?. ¿No confías en mí como en tus amigos, verdad? – con una sonrisa triste mientras bajaba la mirada – lo entiendo... – dándose la vuelta._

_Harry se quedó un poco atontado en ese momento, no era por eso, no era por que no confiara en Luna. ¡Diablos! Con las mujeres no se llevaba bien, era un hecho, con Cho pasó lo mismo siempre metiendo la pata de todas las maneras posibles, pero esta vez no era su intención dañar a Luna. ¡La había acompañado por que quiso no por que le ocurriera nada! Es verdad que quería estar solo algunas veces y casualmente todas esas veces se encontraba con Luna, pero ella había pasado por lo mismo que él, perder a un ser querido y no poder hacer nada por eso cuando quería estar solo, y se la encontraba ella, no se sentía molesto... más bien, aliviado por decirlo de alguna forma, su presencia era tranquilizadora._

_- Luna, enserio – son media voz – no es que no confíe en ti – trató de hacer notar su voz calmada – solo quería estar solo un rato hasta que te encontré – parando para encontrar las palabras justas – tú eres mi amiga, y no quería que estuvieras sola... – suspiró un poco – entiende que no es por nada que ocurra, tú no tienes la culpa de nada – negando la cabeza._

_- ¿Amiga? – murmuró como preguntándose a sí misma - ¿me consideras tú amiga? – medio giró el rostro donde se podía ver perfectamente su ojos con algo que Harry no supo identificar en ella, era la esperanza._

_- Claro que te considero mi amiga, puede que a veces haya pensado que estés un poco loca, pero tú la última vez que hablamos el año pasado y en otras ocasiones en este, me has demostrado que tú no lo estás que eres tú y por eso eres así – le tendió una mano – entonces... ¿amigos? – dirigiéndola una leve sonrisa._

_Ella se giró con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y con su mano extendida estrechando la suya._

_- Amigos – con su típica voz jovial._

_Ambos continuaron por el camino hacia las tres escobas, pero ya estaban tan cerca que en menos de cinco minutos llegaron. Estaba lleno de estudiantes hablando o bebiendo, algunos chicos de tercer año sentados en la esquina disfrutando de uno de los primeros viajes, y otro par de chicas de Séptimo brindaban con una buena jarra de cerveza de mantequilla recordando viejos tiempos. A Harry se le hacía un ambiente tan normal que se asustó un poco, aún se podía encontrar la paz en aquellos tiempos de oscuridad. Luna y él se sentaron en una de las esquinas del local mientras Madame Rosmerta les traía un par de cervezas de mantequilla, aunque más que un adulto en la barra tenía un Whiski de fuego en la mano._

_- Hacía mucho que no venía a las Tres Escobas – pronunció Luna divertida – creo que el año pasado una o dos veces con Ginny, no lo recuerdo – poniéndose la mano en el mentón pensando._

_- El año pasado recuerdo que fuimos a cabeza de puerco – sonrió levemente – una reunión magistral, sino fuera por que nos descubrieron – asintiendo._

_- ¡Pero dimos clases! – dijo ella entusiasmada – Contigo aprendí mucho, las clases eran muy divertidas – tomó un sorbo de su cerveza – era como tener amigos – comentó en voz alta para sí misma, como no sabiendo que Harry lo había oído hasta que lo miró - ¿Qué te ocurre?._

_- ¿Era como tener amigos? – preguntó repitiendo lo que había dicho ella._

_- Oh... ¿lo he dicho en voz alta? – arrascandose la nuca. _

_- Sí, pero no sé por que dices eso, tú tienes amigos – refiriéndose a él mismo._

_- Si llamas amigos a que se metan contigo y te insulten, entonces tengo a todo Hogwarts a mis pies. – como si no le importara tomando otro sorbo de su bebida – A nadie le importa que me pase, no hay por que preocuparse – dejó la jarra en la mesa – creo que solo tú y Ginny estáis conmigo, o no me consideráis una lunática – haciendo un gesto gracioso con las manos. _

_- No digas eso, a mi si me importa – frunciendo el ceño – te estas menos despreciando a ti misma, y eso no está bien. – mirándola – Tú eres muy buena amiga, y si la escuela cree que estás loca, la escuela se equivoca, sino te conocen no entiendo por que se meten contigo, son unos gilipollas. – dijo de mala gana – Y si no te acepta que se miren al espejo antes de discriminar a los demás, primero conócete a ti mismo y después juzga a los demás. - bebiendo casi la mitad de su bebida – Lo que pasan es que la mayoría son una panda de hipócritas, eso es lo que son – golpeando la mesa con la jarra haciendo que un par de personas lo miraran con curiosidad. _

_- Vaya... – parpadeó Luna – no sabía que tenías tantos aires de sindicalista. – sonrió – Y gracias por decir esas cosas, me alegra saber que tu no piensas como el resto del mundo – jugando con sus dedos – Oye Harry... ¿qué tipo de lectura Muggle te gusta? – girándose. _

_- ¿Lectura Muggle? – levantó la mano y se la llevó a la cabeza – Pues si te digo la verdad nunca he leído un libro muggle, bueno... los de la escuela claro, pero eso eran cuentos infantiles... Así que se podría decir que no tengo autor favorito muggle – se encogió de hombros. _

_- A mi sí me gusta, sobre todo Hamlet, es mi libro favorito – sonrió – pero me lo quitaron de la habitación cuando no estaba... Es una lastima que no tengan ese libro en Hogwarts, ya me lo había leído un par de veces pero no quita que siga siendo mi favorito – agachó la cabeza como si el tema le aburriera – el que lo escribió se llamaba Shakespeare, muy buen escritor._

_- ¿No sabes quien te lo pudo quitar? – algo enojado._

_- Alguien de mi casa seguramente, pero ya lo recuperare a final de año, siempre lo acabo encontrando todo – bostezando._

_- Yo sigo sin entender por que te quitan las cosas... – murmuró._

_- Ni yo, lo verán divertido supongo. – Se quedó observándolo de reojo - ¿Te cuento de que va la historia?._

_- Sí – asintió. _

_Se llevaron un buen rato hablando sobre ese libro, a Harry parecía interesarle. Al final del libro todos morían menos una persona, la persona que sabía quien fue el asesino y que prometió vengar la muerte del rey, solo él era quien vivió. En la edad media fue uno de los libros más famosos, pasado también a obra de teatro después, una tragedia, al igual que otro de sus libros Romeo y Julieta, un triste o alegre final según quien lo leyera. Pero Luna le contó que a ella no te iba el romanticismo ni el drama, prefería Hamlet que era más misterioso. Pasó el tiempo y las Tres Escobas se fue quedando sin gente, ahora serían cerca de las 4 de la tarde y Harry casi se había comido todas las golosinas compradas en Honeydukes._

_- Aunque también Tolkien escribió una gran Trilogía. El señor de los anillos, me lo leí también y es muy bueno, te lo tendrías que leer, seguro que te gustaría. – le quitó uno de los caramelos a Harry – Te identificarías con Aragorn... aunque para mí que Horacio te queda mejor._

_- ¿Horacio? – comentó extrañado._

_- Sí, el de Hamlet, el que termina vivo, me recuerda más a ti. – Harry lo miró confundido – También es un superviviente – sonrió misteriosamente. _

_- Si tu lo dices – miró el reloj de la taberna – Casi son las cuatro... llevamos desde casi 1 acá, que rápido pasa el tiempo..._

_- Exactamente – levantándose de la silla – bueno voy a pagar, te dije que te invitaría – cogió un par de galeones y los dejó encima de la mesa – vámonos o tendremos que esperar al próximo carruaje._

_- Está bien._

_Salieron de Las tres Escobas y se dirigieron a lugar donde se tomaban los carruajes, llegarían más rápido si cogieran por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta, pero Harry no creía que era momento para jugar al escondite. Luna andaba dando saltitos por las piedras como si fuera una niña jugando cantando una canción inventada mientras sonreía con jubilo, algunas personas de la calle se le quedaron mirando y rieron por lo bajo cosa que no le gustó nada a Harry. De pronto Luna chocó con una chica de melena larga pelirroja, y Luna casi cae al suelo a no ser por que tenía a Harry detrás suya que evitó que se cayera, era de verdad un hecho, siempre se encontraban a golpes, o como ahora había ocurrido a caídas._

_- Pero que torpe soy, todo el día dándome ostias – tocándose la cabeza mientras se separaba de Harry – Perdón ha sido mi culpa – se disculpó Luna con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas._

_- No importa – dijo una voz característica – En serio Luna, a veces no se si te la pasas siempre en tu mundo – sacudiéndose sus pantalones._

_- ¡Ginny! – gritó ella – creía que había salido con algún novio tuyo – comentó extrañada. _

_- Y había salido, pero es... ejem... algo reacio así que se fue y yo me quedé aquí – miró detrás de Luna – Hola Harry._

_- Hola Ginny – sonrió divertido – que tu hermano no se entere de quien es ese chico que las lleva claras._

_- Espero que no se entere que si le hace algo el que se va a lamentar es él - cruzándose de brazos – por cierto – con curiosidad - ¿Qué hacéis vosotros por aquí?.¿os habéis encontrado?._

_- Pues la verdad es que sí, nos tropezamos en los pasillo esta mañana cuando iba a coger un carruaje – recordó Luna – y dijo que me iba a acompañar, hemos ido a unos pocos de sitio y me he comprado unas cosas , hasta hace poco estábamos en las tres escobas, pero ya es tarde, así que mejor volver – sonrió - ¿te vienes con nosotros?. _

_- No, creo que me quedaré un poco más, aún me queda tiempo para ligar – Luna rió tal ese comentario – Nos vemos luego – mientras se iba corriendo. _

_- Ni una palabra a su hermano sino quieres llevarte una maldición por su parte – bromeó ella._

_- No pensaba decir nada._

_Al llegar donde los carruajes casualmente no había nadie en ellos. Ambos subieron y se dirigieron rumbo al castillo hablando por el camino de tonterías como las anteriores Mientras Harry se terminaba sus golosinas mientras Luna decía que engordaría por comer tanto, a lo que él contestaba que estaba en fase de crecimiento y necesitaba nutrirse a lo que soltaron sonoras carcajadas por el camino. Estuvieron otra vez hablando de libros y que si algún día encontraba su libro, se lo dejaría. Nadie se podía aburrir con Luna, para Harry era imposible por que siempre hablaba, siempre sacaba un tema de conversación, verosímil o inverosímil siempre eran divertidos. A los diez minutos después llegaron a Hogwarts y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada donde se habían visto antes. _

_- Muchas gracias por acompañarme a Hogsmeade, me a gustado mucho ir con alguien... ha sido divertido – sonriendo a chico mientras este asentía sin darle mucha importancia._

_- No te preocupes, a mi también me ha gustado la verdad, ha estado muy bien el paseito – rió – la próxima vez ya te invitaré yo. _

_- Y yo aceptaré con gusto – cerrando los ojos mientras mostraba una linda sonrisa – En serio, me ha gustado salir contigo, de vez en cuando no estar sola es un alivio – abriendo los ojos motando que una gota de agua había caído en su nariz – va a volver a llover – mirando al cielo. _

_- Eso parece – poniendo una mueca – pero ya nos hemos mojado demasiado por hoy._

_- Mejor mojados que demasiado secos – bromeó ella. _

_- Eso es verdad – sintiendo mientras se metían un poco más de la entrada para no mojarse. _

_- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, o quizás nos tropecemos por ahí, siempre acabamos así – rió disimuladamente. _

_- Hasta luego entonces – sonrió y se iba a dar la vuelta cuando le llamó._

_- Espera un momento Harry – él se paró y la miró – te tengo que dar una última cosa – esté la miró interrogativamente. _

_Ella se acercó lentamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras Harry parecía estar paralizado por aquel acto tan trascendental de la chica con ojos azul metal. A él se le sonrojaron las mejillas fuertemente, solo se había dado un beso con Cho, pero ninguna chica le había besado a él en la mejilla, aparte de Hermione. Luna se separó de él aún sonriendo, no se podía saber si estaba avergonzada ya que parecía normal y solo musitó._

_- Muchas gracias – y se fue andando por los pasillos que conducían a su sala mientras Harry se tocaba suavemente la mejilla._

_- De nada – murmuró al aire. _

_**Continuará...**_

_Bueno he tardado un poquito pero aquí me tenéis con otro capítulo siempre fics xD. Se que he tardado pero bueno, este capítulo he tardado más que en otros por que me vino la Harry Potter manía y ya leí el Sexto Libro y luego la fiebre de otras cosas u.u total que mi inspiración se fue técnicamente a la mierda por la fiebre y hasta ahora no he conseguido recuperarme lo bastante como para seguir con el fics, pero lo he dejado bien no?. Un beso en la mejilla es mejor que nada creo yo, y si además se acerca lo mejor... yo me cayo que creo que ya he dicho mucho xD, espero que os guste y que me dejéis review. _

Muchísimas gracias por vuestras lindas review, me anima saber de que me leéis, y para que sepáis dentro de nada veremos las mejores partes.

**Alexia Riddle; Sanarita 31; Talhos; Yeslin; Marce; InuHa Lima; Lunix; Andy Black Lupin; Lady Ski; Lina; F – LoVeR. **

_**:Adelanto:**_

- ¿Un baile de Máscaras? – preguntó Luna curiosa.

- Sí, creo que iré de diablesa, aunque a mi hermano le dará algo – sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Y tú?.¿De que irás? - comentó.

**Próximo capítulo...**

**Antes del Baile**

**Nos lo perdáis n.n!**

Se despide ASUMI - CHAN


	7. Antes del Baile

**Antes del baile**

_Como tantas tardes de aquellos oscuros días, pues el sol cada vez aparecía menos por el cielo, ya que casi a finales de Octubre se encontraban, en un paso trascendental, pues muchas chicas estaban ya buscando pareja para ir a un bailes de Hallowen, Luna no se había enterado de aquel mandato, pues no había ido a cenar, se había pasado por las cocinas y no le importaba mucho lo que cuchicheara la gente. Siguió caminando por aquel paisaje otoñal de Hogwarts en sus campestres terrenos oculto de secretos que algún día serían descubiertos por aquel astuto o audaz que se pasara la vida estudiando con encarecido orgullo, cada rincón del prado y de su bosque para desvelar de por que aquel mágico lugar podía ser vector de desdichas y dichas al mismo tiempo que una pareja declaraba su amor o solamente un joven amante lloraba escondido bajo un roble pues su amada le ha mentido.¿Por qué cuando estamos alegres o deprimidos salimos al prado o a la arboleda para desahogarnos?.¿Por qué no quedarnos en el castillo, aunque frío como la piedra sea, alberga un singular calor de familiaridad?. Esos eran misterios que aún quedaban por resolver._

_- Pues un árbol, tiene alma – pasó delicadamente la mano por uno de los grandes árboles de la estepa del bosque prohibido – tiene vida... – suspiró sonriendo – es un ser, como los humanos – dijo para ella pensando en la cantidad de preguntas que se acumulaban en la cabeza._

_Negó con la cabeza un pensamiento algo ilógico, bueno la verdad es que sus pensamientos casi siempre eran ilógicos viéndolos desde un punto de vista óptimo de salud mental, y aunque ella no estaba loca pero así lo creían, hasta para ella en esos momentos esa contestación era irreal e imposible. Se frotó las manos unas contra otras, pues el frío traspasaba sus guantes calándose en sus manos, que aunque trabajadoras eran delicadas, no muchas personas tenían una manos delicadas y finas, solo quienes se las cuidaban, y ella según su padre tenía manos de princesa, pues eran blancas y suaves, a veces cálidas y frías, en esos momentos corrían el problema de congelarse, así que se dirigió de camino al corredor del castillo donde le esperaba otro día más en soledad. _

_- ¡Luna! – gritaron desde la entrada del castillo donde se encontraba una chica pecosa de ojos azules y cabellos rojos mientras exhalaba el fresco aire del ambiente – ¿qué haces aquí fuera? – sonriendo. _

_- Estaba dando una vuelta, me encanta salir en otoño e invierno, no hay casi gente y se está mejor si se busca tranquilidad – se encogió de hombros – en el castillo hay demasiado alboroto como para concentrarse y no sé por que, la verdad no es que me interese mucho – su piel pálida era contrastadas con sus sonrosadas mejillas a causa del frío._

_- ¡Pues el baile de máscaras que dijo Dumbledore en la cena! – algo emocionada – No te vi, creo que por eso no te enteraste, se celebra en Hallowen – cogiendola del brazo haciendo que entrara en el castillo y empezara a caminar junto a ella._

_- ¿Un baile de Máscaras? – preguntó Luna curiosa._

_- Sí, creo que iré de diablesa, aunque a mi hermano le dará algo – sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Y tú?.¿De que irás? - comentó._

_- No creo que vaya Ginny, sabes que no me gustan mucho los bailes – puso una cara con el ceño fruncido – además no creo que nadie invite a la loca de Hogwarts – auto convenciéndose. _

_- Vamos no digas eso, eres muy linda y loca no estás, deberías tenerte más aprecio a ti misma – esas palabras hicieron que abriera los ojos sorprendiéndose._

_- Acabas de recodarme lo que me dijo Harry - parpadeó – el dijo lo mismo que tú y que no importaba que dijeran los demás...creo que él y yo nos parecemos en algo – se tocó el mentón – él es famoso pero no quiere serlo, yo soy famosa por como soy y no es algo que me haya buscado, solo que destaco entre los demás – suspiró – a veces preferiría ser del montón. _

_- A veces ser del montón aburre y tiendes a destacar – bromeó ella – bueno he quedado con mi novio, nos vemos luego Luna, y recuerda que tienes que ir a baile – ella sintió mientras veía desaparecer a la pelirroja por el pasillo continuo. _

_La rubia sonrió levemente y se fue felizmente de camino a su sala, llevaba unos pantalones largos de pana, de un color azul pálido, una camiseta del mismo color de lana, muy linda pues tenía toques plateados en él, y una especie de gabardina que le cubría hasta las rodillas en cual negro hacía realzar su pelo de color dorado y sus ojos de azul metálico. Tenía unas botas del mismo color que la gabardina, quedando un contraste de esos colores en su cuerpo, algunos podrían decirle que tenía buen gusto, pero no era eso, es que quería cambiar su forma de ver el mundo, y todo desde aquella noche, se paró en medio del pasillo y sacó el colgante que tenía en el cuello mirándolo fijamente, era tan hermoso... _

_- Hola Luna – dijo alguien que pegó a la chica un susto que saltó. _

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a asustarme de esa manera en tu vida! – se dio la vuelta y le señaló – ¡Harry Potter!. _

_- Tranquila, tranquila... vamos que yo no he hecho nada malo, eres tú quien se ha quedado de piedra mirando tu colgante._

_- Eso no te da derecho a matarme de un susto – le miró de reojo – y me quedo como quiero – se cruzó de brazos. _

_- Por lo menos no nos hemos tropezado como de casualidad – se arrascó la cabeza despeinándose el pelo que con mucho esfuerzo había quedado decente. _

_- Bueno al final siempre es lo mismo – negó con la cabeza – ahora contéstame¿qué haces aquí? – curiosa como su naturaleza le indicaba. _

_- Ron y Hermione se han vuelto a pelear, una está en la biblioteca y el otro en la sala común retando a Seamus a una partida de ajedrez y como si me pongo de parte de uno sospechan he preferido quedarme en neutro – hizo una mueca – no me gusta estar así, siempre creen que estoy de parte de alguien y es mentira._

_- Recuerda lo que dicen Harry, los que se pelean se desean – sonrió divertida – además se notan que se celan mutuamente a lejos, y yo mira que no se mucho de romance solo de los libros, pero entre ellos hay algo, tan segura como que el cielo es Cyon – dijo convencida._

_- ¿Cyon?.¿Qué diablos es Cyon? – confuso, era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba ese color._

_- Es el azul primario, bueno, ese con el magenta y amarillo, pero da igual – rió - ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? Yo me he enterado hoy, aunque no estoy muy interesada no soy una gran bailarina – bajó la cabeza._

_- Yo tampoco soy un gran bailarín – hizo el mismo gesto – y no, no he conseguido pareja, estaba pensando en no ir, pero Ron insiste en que tengo que conseguir pareja cuando él aún ni siquiera tiene, yo estoy mejor solo que mal acompañado._

_- Buena filosofía – le regaló una sonrisa y un empujón amistoso en el hombro - pensamos casi igual, bueno excepto que a mi nadie me pediría ir al baile, creo que entonces sí que alguien habría perdido del todo la cabeza ¿no? – lo dijo en tono de broma pero a Harry se le puso una cara muy seria._

_- No me parece que haya perdido la cabeza, sería una decisión muy sabia, eres divertida, simpática y guapa – enumeró con los dedos haciendo que Luna se sonrojara – y además siempre tienes temas de conversación, nadie se podría aburrir contigo – la miró - ¿o no?. _

_Luna tenía una vergüenza encima... nunca ningún chico le decía guapa, o simpática... bueno nunca le decían algo que no fuera loca o algo así, pero Harry se lo decía con tanta normalidad que la hacía sonrojar y sorprender con facilidad. Apretó con fuerzas sus guantes junto sus manos, las cual se estaba volviendo a quedar frías, pues su calor se concentraba en las mejillas, al parecer el chico no se había dado cuenta del efecto de sus palabras hasta que escuchó el silencio detrás de ellas, normalmente Luna nunca se callaba, nunca, y menos tanto tiempo. _

_- ¿Luna? – preguntó mientras ella no contestaba - ¿estás bien, he hecho algo malo? – seguía con la cabeza agachada y sonrojada, Harry le cogió suavemente el mentón esperando que así elevara su mirada para saber que le pasaba sin ser conciente de que a ojos ajenos esa escena era muy concurrida - ¿estas bien, Luna?. _

_Ella elevó la miraba para ver la cara de preocupación de Harry, y esos misteriosos ojos que le gustaban... ese verde brillante. Era la primera vez que le miraba tan de cerca, sonrió levemente aún sonrojada, era un buen chico, un buena amigo, un muy buen amigo. Cogió con su mano la de Harry para apartarla del mentón y asintió, pero Harry pareció notar algo raro en la chica, pues sus manos en ese momento estaban como témpanos cristalizados en las copas de los árboles, casi no las podría sentir de nos ser por que aún sostenía la cálida mano del chico. Entonces decidió hablar aún sin pasarse el efecto de la vergüenza. _

_- Sí, estoy bien – cerró los ojos mientras sonreía – solo que nunca me dicen cosas bonitas y me es muy raro que me digan esas cosas, no es nada más – siempre sincera, como era ella. _

_- Pero yo solo digo la verdad._

_- Los demás también... – su voz ahora era algo congoja. _

_- Anda, no digas eso Luna, ellos no te conocen y te juzgan sin sentido, fíate de mí mejor que soy tu amigo¿recuerdas? – la volvió a mirar a los ojos mientras le seguía sosteniendo la mano. _

_- Sí... sí, lo recuerdo – parpadeó – en las tres escobas nos hicimos amigos, después de hablar – sonrió al recordar ese día – nos la pasamos muy bien. _

_- Sí, fue un día muy divertido que pasamos bajo la lluvia, nunca me había gustado pero a partir de ese día cambió mi opinión general – negó con la mano. _

_- Me alegro mucho de que te gustara, yo siempre lo hago, me gusta hacer cosas que no a mucha gente le gusta, por eso me tachan de loca, creo en cosas que los demás no... solo soy fantasiosa, hay personas que no creen en los fantasmas, y no son incultos – se soltó de las manos de Harry y se las restregó entre sí, en verdad las tenía heladas que casi no las notaba. _

_- Exacto – le miró las manos y se las cogió quitándole los guantes – tienes las manos heladas – tocándolas. _

_- Y tu muy calientes – frunció el ceño y luego se convirtió en una sonrisa picarona – en que estarás pensando para estar así... – a Harry se le subieron los colores y soltó de repente a Luna que reía por lo bajo mientras Harry estaba algo indignado. _

_- ¡Yo solo trataba de ayudar! – enfadado mientras Luna se reía._

_- Lo siento... pero es que... me la has puesto a tiro... – diciéndolo carcajada tras carcajada. _

_- Pues yo no le veo la gracia – giró su cabeza._

_- Si estuvieras en mi lugar seguro que sí – parando un poco mientras se restregaba las lágrimas que se le habían saltado. _

_Harry se giró para ver la Luna que seguía con la sonrisa en los labios sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas y tez blanquecina cubriéndola, en esos momentos Harry tuvo que parpadear para no confundirlo con lo que los humanos llaman ángeles, si estuviera vestida de blanco y con una aureola en la cabeza, seguro que pasaba por uno de ellos... era tan guapa cuando se arreglaba, como el día que salieron. Se tocó la frente por tener esos pensamientos extraños, así empezó su obsesión por Cho y no quería que su amistad con Luna acabara como con la chica asiática, ni hablar, al parecer la rubia no se había dado cuenta, así que mejor disimular. _

_- ¿De que irías si te pidieran ir al baile? – curioso. _

_- Pues no sé... de algún ser que me gustara y encontrara un traje... no sé... – se tocó el mentón - ¿y tú?._

_- Pues si fuera iría de algún personaje de la edad media, o de ese tal Aragorn que me cuentas tú, que según se parece a mí – rió._

_- Te quedaría mejor Aragorn de disfraz, pero en personalidad Horacio, aunque no te veo a ti con barba y pelo por los hombros – hizo un gesto altivo._

_- Para eso existe la mágica y en su defecto las pelucas y postizos – chistó mientras ella sonreía._

_- Al natural estarías mejor, enserio, pero si pudieras quitarte las gafas... irías mejor, tienes unos ojos demasiado lindos como para tenerlos siempre detrás de unos cristales. _

_- Tu ojos también son lindos – devolviéndole el cumplido. _

_- Gracias – levemente sonrojada – tiene gracia, nosotros hablando de la ropa que nos vamos a poner para un baile que ni siquiera sabemos que vamos a ir... bueno vas a ir a mi nadie me lo pediría – otra vez la negación. _

_- Bueno, y si yo te pidiera que vinieras al baile conmigo¿aceptarías? – esto no sabía si tomárselo a broma o enserio. _

_Le miró a la cara, no, esta vez iba a enserio, y muy en serio... ¡Harry le había pedido que si podía ir al baile con ella!. Eso se convertía en una cita... ¿una cita?. Bueno sí, técnicamente, no era como cuando fueron a Hogsmeade que habían coincidido, no eso era una cita, y una cita para ir a un baile, un baile en el que Hogwarts solo comentaría los cuchicheos, un baile en el que por primera vez ella podía asistir... Esto era algo que Luna Lovegood jamás se podría a ver imaginado. _

_- Bueno... sí... creo que sí aceptaría... – su voz estaba un poco turbia – osea... somos amigos y eso, podríamos ir juntos si no tuviéramos pareja, pero... – no terminó de hablar ya que Harry le había puesto un dedo en la boca._

_- No hay más que hablar, ahora tu eres mi pareja de baile, has aceptado – le guiño un ojo. _

_- No... ¡No he aceptado, solo he dicho que si se diese el caso si podríamos ir!._

_- Vale, pues te lo digo normal – se aclaró la voz - ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?... ¿o tengo que escribirlo?._

_- Esto... yo... vale acepto – gruñó – tramposo. _

_- Yo no hago trampas, solo doy posibilidades y si están a mi favor lo aceptaría, sino... bueno ya pensaría algo._

_- Pero no tengo vestido, además hay muchas más chicas que querrían salir contigo... – entonces cayó en la cuenta – después del baile las chicas me van a matar... – se tocó la frente – adiós a mi tranquila vida, hola nueva por que un imbecil me ha engañado. _

_- No es para tanto, además yo quiero ir contigo, me cae bien y quiero que Hermione vaya con Ron a ver si se arreglan – negó con la cabeza. _

_- Bueno entonces, el día antes me dices en que sitio tengo que ir, espero que encuentres un buen traje y una buena máscara para que no te reconozca – silbó._

_- Claro que lo haré, y caerás bajo mis encantos – ella rió sonoramente._

_- Ya veremos cielo, ya veremos – aquel apelativo cariñoso salió sin previo aviso pero Harry no se lo tomó a mal, sino como parte de la broma._

_- Y recuerda, debes ir muy hermosa, es un baile así que tu también tienes que mostrar tus encantos para quien te roban se traguen sus palabras – ella asintió y despidió. _

_- Nos vemos mañana Romeo, y no se te olvide que ahora yo soy Julieta – bromeó y salió corriendo para su sala. _

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Ella tarareaba, había conseguido pareja para el baile, había hablado con Ginny, nadie se había metido con ella por el momento y no habían cambiado la contraseña para entrar a la sala común. Entró viendo a un montón de chicas en corrillo cotilleando sobre las personas que estaban cogidas y las que no, realmente eso no le interesaba, así que subió a su cuarto para cambiarse, a partir de ahora solo saldría para comer, así que mejor ponerse una ropa más casera que otra cosa. Estos últimos días había estado usando un hechizo que solo ella conocía para proteger su habitación, así que no le podían robar nada, eso era uno de los pros de esa situación, el contra es que tenía que hacer el anti hechizo para entras y luego ponerlo al salir... Era un poco coñazo, pero mejor que poner cartelitos para que te traigan tus cosas cada fin de curso... _

_Saltó técnicamente sobre su cama y se quedó ahí tumbada por un rato pensando en sus cosas, en lo que le había pasado, primero sola, luego acompañada y luego se había sentido tan afortunada de tener un amigo como Harry, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, temía que fuera un sueño y que al llegar a cerrar los ojos se acabaría y él no sería su amigo y ella solo una loca sin comprensión. Pero fue inevitable que el sueño le venciese, era inevitable que se le quedara una hermosa sonrisa al dormirse pensando en hoy, era inevitable el brillo del collar que ahora su contraste se volvía las lúcido... ¿o no?. _

_Llegó entrada la noche y Luna se había conseguido despertar de un lánguido sueño que le había entrado a media tarde y que había disfrutado. Se puso su típica ropa de uniforme y sin arreglarse aunque fuera un poco se dispuso a bajar a la salan común para ir a las cocinas para poder comer algo, estaba hambrienta. Entonces fue cuando lo escuchó la voz de Chang discutiendo o hablando demasiado fuerte con otra chica del mismo curso suyo abajo, curiosa como ella se quedó en la escalera escuchando ajena a la conversación que le concernía ciertamente a ella y a un chico con una extraña cicatriz en la frente. _

_- No te miento, dicen que esos dos estuvieron a punto de besarse y me lo ha dicho una fuente muy fiable – cuchicheó la chica que estaba al lado de la asiática. _

_- No se sabe quien es, solo que es rubia y muy guapa, mi fuente dijo que no era de extrañar que Potter se fijara en ella, dice que nunca la había visto en Hogwarts – Luna se quedó chocada¿enserio a alguien le había parecido guapa?._

_- No sé de ninguna chica de intercambio rubia en este curso y una Ravenclaw no es, por que todas las rubias ya tienen pareja y no es Harry – frunció el ceño y Luna se enfadó¿cómo que todas las rubias?. _

_- Por eso Potter te dijo que ya tenía pareja, seguro que es esa chica, aunque seguro que cualquier otro te hubiera preferido a ti que a esa... – hizo un gesto de desdén. _

_- Ya sabremos quien es en la fiesta, seguro que no es nada más que una niñita en busca de los brazos de un héroe – rió tontamente. _

_- Sí y no será tan guapa como tú, seguro que no te superará nadie – le siguió la otra con esa risa estridente. _

_Luna apretó las manos fuertemente¿cómo que no podría ser igual de guapa que Chang?.¡Y una mierda! Sería más hermosa que Chang y no reconocería quien era hasta que ella misma se lo dijera, solo Harry la reconocería y por que era su pareja de baile que sino seguro que ni él. Subió de nuevo las escaleras y se fue a encerrar en su cuarto, tenía que pensar en un traje... en un traje fantástico pero hermoso que le pegara a ella y que además dejara de piedra a la mitad de los chicos de la escuela y se llevaran tiempo diciendo ¿quien era la chica del baile?. Lo iba a disfrutar a lo grande... sí, iba a disfrutar a lo grande haciéndolo y solo ella y otra persona sabrían quien era en realidad, sería la jugada perfecta, humillaría a Chang sin saber que era ella la pareja de baile hasta que no se quitara la máscara o por ídem hasta que se lo dijera ella. _

_Se volvió a tirar encima de la cama cansada con hambre pero con sed de venganza, quería que la asiática quedara por los suelos, y eso que ella nunca fue una persona rencorosa... no estaba en su naturaleza, pero esta vez haría una excepción. Se tumbó boca arriba pensando en las palabras que le dijo Harry, recordando algo muy importante final de las últimas frases que había compartido con él y una mueca demasiado parecido a una sonrisa amaneció en su cara. _

_- Mostraré mis encantos Harry – sonrió maliciosamente – para ti y para el resto de Hogwarts. _

**_Continuará... _**

_Hola... :escondida detrás de una pared¡No me matéis!. Sé que he tardado, pero es que no he tenido inspiración, pero pienso actualizar 5 de mis fics, y este es el primero. Bueno... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y el tono de vergüenza de Luna jeje n.n. Ya veréis lo que yo hago para el capítulo siguiente, que seguro que os gusta n.n¿de que irá Luna al baile?. Se acepta apuestas lo que lo saben no lo podéis poner ¬¬. Ahora tengo que contestar a los review por primera vez en este fics y casi única, por que esto es una apuesta y pienso ganar, jeje. Espero que os haya gustado. _

_**Meiga:** Hola n.n hace mucho que yo no te contesto¿me podrías dar tu msn?. Por fa xD. A mi me encanta casi todas las parejas, menos los Harry Hermione, Harry Ginny ¬¬ Ron Luna... dios no los soporto me dan ganas de llorar ToT. Siento actualizar tan tarde pero me dio lo del vago ;o; y sabes que eso es muy malo además empezó el instituto, exámenes etc u.u. Sí un poco arrogante jeje xD espero que me dejes review en este capítulo, pero bueno, sino me lo dejas lo entiendo, demasiado tiempo... 4 meses... _

_**Yeslin: **Hola Aneue xD sí lo de FMA tiene más años que el andar pa adelante xD. Bueno ni una palabra, aunque ya te lo has visto jeje. Gracias, gracias, aunque yo también tardo bastante en hacer un capítulo... puf... si tu tardas un siglo, no se cuanto tardaré yo... Espero que nos veamos algún día por el msn ;o; que te pongan pronto Internet diecisiete añera n.n._

_**Lunix:** Pronto no es una palabra que tenga grabada en la frente xD. _

_**Sanarita31:** Sí, Luna es un primor, sí... algo extraño la verdad, espero que lo saquen al español pronto ToT por que han pasado 4 meses y nada de nada ¬¬._

_**Ninniel:** ¡Eso! Cuando pueda es una buena expresión y como he podido hoy pues mejor n.n jeje. Sí a mi también me suelen decir que estoy como una puta cabra constantemente u.u._

_**Magaso Urashima:** Anda ya está el capítulo nuevo._

_**Andy Black Lupin:** Gracias por los halagos y te repito si me tardo no es por que yo quiera sino por que no sé como seguir T.T es muy frustrante que te pase eso. El sexto libro está bien... como siempre pero muy distinto te quedas o.o. Sí como dije antes, a mi también me dicen muchas veces loca u.u demasiadas xD exacto demasiadas cualidades. Nos vemos n.n._

_**Lupi – chan:** ¡Eres la que menos ha tenido que esperar para que continúe eres afortunada!. Sí todos nos identificamos con ella es tan... no sabría como explicarlo... Sí, a mi también me gusto que Harry le propusiera eso n.n estaba muy linda. Luna tiene su encanto, escondido, tiene una manera de pensar pacífica, pero ya veremos como se queda la cara de la asiática cuando vea a súper Luna en versión ... hermosa (no te digo el traje por que hay que adivinarlo) xD._

**_:Adelanto:_**

_- Me gustaría un traje de algún personaje fantástico... no sé, un ángel, una sirena del pacífico, no sé – el dependiente sonrió misteriosamente y se marchó hacia la trastienda de donde sacó una prenda._

_- ¿Algo como esto querida? – Luna no sabía que responder, solo asentir lentamente al ver el traje._

**_Próximo capítulo..._**

**_El traje de mis sueños, empieza el baile_**

**_Nos lo perdáis n.n!_**


	8. El traje de mis sueños

**_ El traje de mis sueños_**

_ "**Por que a veces solo es necesario un leve suspiro para saber que necesitas a alguien, que lo añoras, que lo amas..."**_

_Luna meditaba de que podía ir, estaba completamente decidida a ponerse guapa por una vez en su vida... Chang se había burlado de ella, claro que indirectamente y sin saberlo, ya se enteraría la asiática de lo que valía un peine. Sus manos pasearon entre si mientras miraba de un lado para otro como si esperara alguna visita, pero nada ocurrió en medio de la taciturna noche, solo que con las velas apagadas y con el único brillo de la luna, se veía a leves pasos como un espectro parecido a la Dama gris... un fantasma. Luna parpadeó varias veces, no sabía si era un sueño, pero... ese traje... no le interesaba el fantasma ni siquiera sabía si era real, pues en la oscuridad a veces, imaginamos aquellos que deseamos, tememos o ansiamos._

_La mujer, pues el ente parecía eso, llevaba y lindo y pulcro vestido blanco, tipo de túnica... pero hermoso... Un traje largo, que aunque no lo podía ver a los colores, se lo imaginaba blanco y plateado, con los encajes que iluminando los adornos que se encontraban en la ropa, translúcidos y fantásticos. La cara de la persona no se veía, pero tenía el pelo largo y liso, que Luna podía jurar que era finísimas hebras de sedas que al llegar a la cara se habían hecho tirabuzones para darle un toque más magnífico a aquella persona, parpadeó de nuevo, lo que fuera llevaba una especie de corona... entrelazada... y unos pendientes finos, parecía oro... El fantasma se quitó su corona y le dejó dentro de una pequeña caja de música que tenía la chica, lo primero es que no sabía como lo había abierto, y lo segundo que también se quitaba los pendientes... la rubia tenía sueño, pero no quería dejar de contemplar a la mujer, no quería que el sueño acabara, entonces se giró y sin ver aún su rostro completo sonrió. _

_- Nenkal mer naïshina ganes (1) – susurró como el torrente de una cascada._

_La chica cerró los ojos y sonrió de una leve paz que se internó en ella. Entonces cuando los volvió a abrir, la mujer había desaparecido, el sol ya en alto se encontraba en el cielo, y otro magnífico día empezaba, tenía que ir a Hogsmeade a comprarse el traje, no es que le importara mucho ir bien vestida, pero quería impresionar, quería lucir bonita, hacer ver que no era solo una lunática como todos decía, que detrás de ese enmarañado pelo y de esa ensoñación constante había una chica inteligente aplicada y bonita, que nadie se había fijado, excepto un chico. Sonrió levemente al recordar a su amigo y se desperezó con esa misma sonrisa en los labios dispuesta a ordenar sus cosas, poner el hechizo al cuarto, e ir a comprar... tenía que pedirle a Ginny poción alisadora... Se colaría en la torre de Gryffindor, total, había estado un montón de veces ya. _

_A sus pies se encontraban unas sencillas zapatillas de color vainilla claro, con pequeñas cabezas de perros decorándolas graciosamente, viendo así que aún tenía ese espíritu infantil que aunque seas demasiado mayor para encontrarlo, aún llevas dentro. Se rascó un ojo y pasó una mano por su lívido pupitre, el cual tenía unos escasos papeles y el libro dedicado a la astronomía profunda que se había comprado en la biblioteca, posó la mano delicadamente por la portada como si quisiera acariciar las ansiadas luces que parpadeaban con el brillo mágico que alguien desconocido les concediera hace millones de años. Sonrió mientras abría el libro y comprobaba como en la página cuarenta y dos había un pequeño desdoble, indicando sin necesidad de dañar el libro, en cual parte se había quedado, la constelación del Géminis, los hermanos que se pasaron media vida como mortales, media vida como dioses... las estrellas podían contarle historias que ni siquiera los antiguos podían llegar a ver. _

_Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y revisó con la mirada su caja de música, de madera de arce, había pertenecido a su madre hacía mucho y le tenía demasiado aprecio como para perderla, no perdonaría a quien intentara robársela, por muy pacífica que fuera a ella también se le podía acabar alguna vez. Cerró los ojos y la abrió esperando escuchar la delicada melodía que emitía cada vez que la bailarina se incorporaba para danzar el baile ya predispuesto hace años, pero en este momento no fue así, la música parecía atorada en algún resquicio, la bailarina indispuesta a salir, y la danza cambiada de horarios, pues algo impedía que ella se elevase, que el sueño empezase, y que con notas de poesía la función comenzara. Era una corona, una exquisita pieza hecha por los mejores joyeros, o eso parecía, era de platino según podía observar, la pieza que se había quitado la mujer de su sueño, más hermosa de lo que había dado en su primera impresión, donde taciturna y dormida había visto a un ser entrar dejándole ahí un precioso regalo. Las tiras de la aureola circular estaban entrelazadas formando una liga encadenada de pequeñas piezas las cuales iban unidas con grilletes minúsculos y esplendorosos, que tal cual diamantes brillaban a la luz del día. _

_Sonrió levemente de alegría, eso era uno de los mejores regalos que alguien le podía hacer, no sabía quien ni por que, pero dio gracias de todas las formas que encontró en cada recóndito lugar de su mente. Miró re reojo los pendientes, que no eran del mismo metal precioso que su anterior obsequio, sino de finísimo oro de ley donde en la punta se encontraban dos diminutas esmeraldas las cuales resplandecían como los ojos de una pantera al alcance de su presa. Abrazó fuertemente ambas pertenencias como queriendo saber si eran de verdad, pues ahora sabía que quien fuera que guardase por ella, lo hacía muy bien. Rió infantilmente y se empezó a escuchar aquella súbita melodía que la bailarina danzaba tan alegremente cada vez que su dueña rebosaba felicidad con cada paso que daba. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Caminaba por los pasillos mientras buscaba una cabellera pelirroja por algún rincón escondido de aquel pequeño mundo mágico al cual miles de personas se aferraban para saber diferenciar que es real o no. Su amiga parecía desaparecida del colegio, aunque claro había miles de aulas en las que no había registrado, ni pensaba hacerlo, el baile se acercaba y aún no tenía un vestido, un atuendo adecuando para uno de los mejores acontecimientos de este año. Frunció el ceño haciendo que sus finísimas cejas casi desaparecidas concluyeran en un aspecto tiernamente confuso, los carruajes ya hacía tiempo que habían salido casi más de la mitad, tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a la tienda antes de que todo se hubiera acabado tendría que darse prisa, sino quería secuestrar un carruaje para poder ir claro está. _

_Escuchó risas y silencios detrás de una puerta mientras se dirigía hacia su punto de partida, si se hubiese parado y sin llamar hubiera entrado al aula, habría descubierto a su amiga y misterioso novio en una situación algo concurrida a ojos ajenos, pero dios quiera que no los pillen, pues sino algo muy gordo se formaría entre el actual novio de Ginny y su sobre protector hermano, el cual no le gustaba nada que su hermana pequeña fuese ya con gente la cual él no podía confiar. La rubia tenía las mejillas algo rosadas por el frío que hacía a las afueras en la institución, aunque con su bufanda azul marino con pintas blancas abrigándole el cuello de las pequeña rasca que hacía a finales de ese mes. Restregándose las manos entre sí se subió a un carruaje y esperó hasta que partiera sin compañía alguna, claro, nadie está tan loco como para ir con Luna Lovegood a ningún lado, solo aquellos que saben que ella no es la maniática de la historia. _

_'Toca el viento, domina el mar, navega en el fuego, siente la electricidad, camina en la tierra, que florece al pisar, siente lo sagrado, que es la maldad'_

_Todos elementos indispensables de oriente, le encantaba todo aquello, cosas que muchos tomaban por inútil, ella le encantaba, vidas de viejas glorias y libros pasados de época, fanatismos caídos en un tiempo donde las cosas que en el transitado de la historia habían surgido y se acabaron, ahora como reliquias de viejos quedaban, pues que la llamaran vieja por cultivar aquel ingenio el cual una vez dio culmino de grandeza a las civilizaciones perdidas durante el transcurso de lo que ni el mejor mago podía parar, el tiempo. Una vez, tiempo después de morir su madre, leyó que un espíritu nunca muere, sino que sigue viviendo a nuestro alrededor, no como fantasma, no simbólico, sino algo más profundo, desde entonces se convirtió en su dicha, saber que podía mirar al cielo y encontrarla en cualquiera de las estrellas le entraba una felicidad enorme._

_Suspiró tan débilmente que ni el vaho dejó en las pomposas ventanas de los carruajes mientras miraba hacia el exterior con la mirada perdida entre el camino y su destino, quería sentirse por una vez en aquellos años de incomprensión y bufón particular del colegio, solo siendo ella misma la que decidiese ser como las demás la tacharon de loca, que no era ni siquiera una sombra de cualquier maniático el cual preciase, no, solo un alumna más en un gran colegio donde todo era apariencias, todo eran rumores, pero nadie se molestaba en pensar en los sentimientos ajenos, menos algunos pocos a los cuales se les puede llamar amigos, compañeros o camaradas, esos que no te dan la espalda cuando más los necesitas. Bajó al llegar al pueblo, donde se veían a muchas jóvenes ansiosas con sus vestidos embolsados y complementos adosados, más nadie se fijaría en la loca del colegio, en la que solo la veían cada vez que hacía algo fuera de lo normal. _

_Llegó a la gran tienda de vestidos que había en Hogsmeade, muchos colores, y muchos tipos, pero ninguno al que ella buscaba, ella quería algo sencillo, algo normal, aunque quería que fuera especial a su forma y mágico, un vestido a quien muchas personas les corroería la envidia si lo vieran, pero a veces esas cosas que soñamos no son realidad, por que... ¿encontraría en una tarde un traje tan hermoso que por las noches la luna se coloreara de naranja al verse opacada?. Lo dudaba, aunque claro, ella era Luna Lovegood, famosa por sus creencias fantásticas y su gran imaginación, y si había alguien que podía encontrar un atuendo perfecto, ella sería. La dependienta parecía tener cierta curiosidad por aquella rubia que con ansia buscaba entre túnica y túnica algo que no encontraba, a lo mejor si supiera que era lo que la muchacha buscaba podría ayudarla, aunque tenía un pálpito, como si supiera que era lo que quería y lo tuviera muy bien guardado, para solo aquella que fuera capaz de pedirlo. _

_- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo jovencita? – la mujer ya entrada en canas tenía una sonrisa afable. _

_- Me gustaría un traje de algún personaje fantástico... no sé, un ángel, una sirena del pacífico, un elfo... – la dependienta hizo una mueca de misterio marchándose hacia la trastienda de donde sacó una prenda_

_- ¿Algo como esto querida? – Luna no sabía que responder, solo asentir lentamente al ver el traje._

_- Eso es... eso es... – sin poder articular palabra... eso era... _

_El traje que había soñado, larga túnica tipo vestido de una pieza, con largas mangas las cuales tenían relieves plateados que parecían brillar como gotas en un día soleado. Encajes con hilo se un color metal platino, como fundidos en la tela, precioso... muy... muy mágico, era un vestido que solo se podía soñar, pero ahí estaba ya herbanado por alguien a quien dio las gracias infinidades de veces como hiciera con sus complementos que serían la corona y los pendientes. Miró a los zapatos, de tela plateada rodeado por brillantes, como en un cuento de hadas, se preguntó en ese momento cuanto podría valer un traje de semejante magnitud, tan perfecto que hasta los ruiseñores pararían de cantar por contemplarlo. _

_- ¿Cuanto cuesta señora? – preguntó con su voz soñadora. _

_- ¿Cuánto llevas encima? – sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara. _

_- Ehm... solo diez galeones... – bajó la mirada, ese traje para ella debía costar unos cincuenta. _

_- Pues a ese precio lo vendo – la chica alzó la cabeza con la más hermosa sonrisa que había puesto en su vida. _

_- ¿En serio? – la mujer asintió - ¡Me lo llevo! – gritó con entusiasmo mientras empezaba a reír de felicidad y a quedarse en un rincón del lugar esperando que le dieran su compra. _

_Cuando salió tenía otra vez las mejillas rosadas mientras tarareaba la suave melodía de una canción de niñez, seguía sonriendo, por mitad de la calle se podía sentir algo, aunque no se sabía el que, muchos se volteaban al ver a la proyectora de la melodía que sin ser acometedora de las miradas que la acechaban seguía su camino sin darse cuenta de que ocurría a su alrededor. Entonces una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento, pero sin perder el don de la sonrisa que había encontrado._

_- ¡Luna! – exclamó un joven de cabello azabache dirigiéndose a ella a grandes zancadas. _

_- ¡Hola Harry! – dio un pequeño salto – hoy no nos hemos encontrado a golpes, eso es buena señal, hará sol – miró al cielo distraídamente. _

_- Bueno, puede ser – encogiéndose de hombros - ¿qué es eso que llevas ahí? – intentando husmear en terreno ajeno negándose ella a mostrar su vestido. _

_- ¡Oye se mira pero no se toca! – echándose para atrás – es mi vestido y hasta el día del baile no lo verás – le sacó la lengua. _

_- Deja de ser tan infantil, vamos por mirar no pasará nada – volviéndolo a intentar. _

_- ¡Que te he dicho que no terco! – frunció el ceño – vamos a ver, no es no, no tiene otra definición más clara para esa palabra, así que te aguantas hasta Hallowen – se giró al tiempo que llegaban el pecoso amigo de el oji verde y su amiga. _

_- Harry, te dijimos que íbamos a las Tres Escobas, no que te desaparecieras – dándole un golpe amistoso. _

_- Además prometiste que hoy iríamos los tres, como hace tiempo que no estamos así – refunfuñó la castaña mientras por el rabillo del ojo la rubia les miraba. _

_- Que solo he venido a saludar a una persona – tratando de explicarle – vamos que hacéis una montaña de un grano de arena._

_- No importa Harry, yo ya volvía al castillo de todas formas – encarándoles de frente con su encantadora sonrisa – nos veremos en otra ocasión, pero no te olvides Romeo de quien soy – le guiñó un ojo haciendo que inesperablemente el moreno se sonrojara mientras la chica volvía hacia los carruajes. _

_- Esta Julieta... – rió levemente negando con la cabeza – bueno chicos que es lo... – le miró y vio sus miradas clavadas en él - ¿qué?. _

_- Así que por eso siempre nos encontrábamos solos... por que nuestro querido amigo tiene novia y no nos lo había dicho – comentó Ron – además es bonita ¿quién és? – esa pregunta aturdió a Harry. _

_- ¿Cómo? – expectante de cómo trataban el tema sus amigos. _

_- No te hagas el que no entiende, hemos visto como te sonrojabas cuando te guiñó el ojo, además Romeo y Julieta solo se dicen en enamorados, vamos ¿quién és? – Harry no se podía creer que no la reconocieran. _

_- Pues sino lo sabéis vosotros quien es, yo no os lo voy a decir – intentando aguantar la risa. _

_- Vamos no seas así Harry – Ron miró a Hermione - ¿qué es eso de Romeo y Julieta?._

_- Una novela Muggle sobre un amor trágico, Romeo y Julieta era de familias enemigas, pero se enamoraron y casaron en secreto, pero Romeo al creer a su amada muerta se suicida y Julieta al ver a su amado muerto, se suicida, al final no pudieron estar juntos, es alegre o triste, según como se mire – resumiendo a groso modo la historia. _

_- ¿Morirse sin poder estar juntos es feliz? – alzó una ceja - ¿qué tenéis los muggles en la cabeza?.¿Serrín? – Hermione negó con la cabeza. _

_- Cerebro Ron, cosa que a veces creo que no tienes – rió levemente viendo como su pelirrojo amigo se ponía colorado. _

_- Bueno a lo que iba con Harry que... – miró a ambos lados - ¿dónde está?. _

_- Creo que se ha escapado – mirando las esquinas. _

_- ¡Pero será!.¡Y ni siquiera nos ha avisado! – Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro. _

_- De eso se trata, Ron – miró al cielo - ¿qué tal si vamos a Honeyducks?. Me dijeron que tienen unos dulces nuevos - Ron la miró con la cara iluminada. _

_- Pues a que esperamos – cogió ala chica de la mano mientras parecía arrástrala – ¡hacia Honeyducks!. _

_- ¡Eh Ron tranquilo! – mientras seguía su ritmo ambos cogidos de la mano sin darse cuenta. _

_**Continuará...**_

**_(1) Recibe estos regalos_**

_**¿Merezco la guillotina?. Bueno, creo que no he tardado tanto como la última vez así que bueno xD. Me tenéis que perdonar por tardar tanto, pero es que he estado bastante ocupadilla y tenía otros fics entre manos y en mente, así que me ha resultado imposible terminar este fics antes. Bueno otra cosa... ¡Falta menos para los 100!. Solo nueve Reviews y seré feliz n.n ojalá que me los concedáis, por cierto Talhos guapísimo, muchísimas gracias por decir eso sobre mi fics me animas mucho, aunque claro aún soy jovencita y puedo actualizar... ejem, ligero :p. No podré contestar a los reviews por que ahora me entero que el prohíbe hacerlo así que un agradecimiento a:**_

**_Munoike; Isabella Riddle; Evelyn, The Lad Ana-Lovegood; Meiga; Megaso Urashima; Sanarita31; Hermione Siriusana Black; Lupi-chan; Sagui; Fiorella´s; Utena-Puchiko-Nyu; Ninia Weasley; Sofi; Arya Luthien; Aye436; Linz Hidaka; Talhos (guapo, guapo y guapo!); Evegner_**

_**:Adelanto:**_

_- ¿Te gustaría tener algunos rizos?. Para la parte de la cara te vendría muy bien, quedarías muy linda – sonrió Ginny mientras le ponía algo de colorete. _

_- Sea lo que sea lo que me tengas que hacer, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta – bufó en tono de broma, esos mundos no eran los suyos. _

_**Próximo capítulo... **_

_**Noche de estreno, brilla la Luna**_

_**Nos lo perdáis n.n!**_


	9. Noche de Estreno, Brilla la Luna

_**Noche de estreno, brilla la Luna **_

_"**Vientos que claman el fulgor de una estrella, llama a esa duermevela que tanto ansío encontrar, más no se háyase en la sombra o luminar , solo en el brillo de una estrella que canta tanto de noche como de día. Muerta tras la nueva, completa que se llena, espejismo invisible del brillo espectral, que sucumbe a ella al mirar"**_

_Se mordió el pulgar en clara señal de nerviosismo, tenía todo lo que una chica podía desear en un cuento de hadas, un traje sencillo pero hermoso, unos complementos que podían envidiar más de una de las alumnas de Hogwarts y un encantador príncipe azul que muchas deseaban, pero que solo ella era quien tenía hasta las doce. Miró al reloj, tenía que ir a la sala Gryffindor, no es que fuera la primera vez que iba, pero temía salir de allí y que la vieran, preferiría vestirse allí y entonces bajar, para que todo el mundo pensase que era una Gryffindor, así desconcertaría aún más... sonrió levemente a sabiendas de que pocos o nadie la reconocería._

_Buscó una bolsa, la misma que había traído de Honeyducks y metió el vestido cuidadosamente junto a los complementos y un suave antifaz plateado con lentejuelas brillantes a su alrededor. Lo ocultó todo para que ningún chismoso empezara a murmurar sobre si la loca de Ravenclaw había conseguido pareja para el baile, o mejor dicho, que ella iba a ir al baile, que ya de por sí era un gran cotillón, dejó dentro de la bolsa tapando su contenido con una revista del Quisquilloso y un libro, para que nadie pensara que era el vestido más hermoso que se hubieran podido imaginar. Suspiró mientras se miraba la ropa, un bonito conjunto de vaquero y camiseta sicodélica muggle, donde predominaban los colores rosa y rojo, su pelo recogido en una sencilla cola baja y unas botas altas de color marrón cenizo pálido, frunció un poco el ceño al mirarse al espejo, para ver sus pálidas mejillas las que había acostumbrado a ver rosadas estos últimos días._

_Pasó su mano por el flequillo que se había dejado dejándolo caer suavemente sobre su frente, recordó el pelo desordenado de su amigo y sonrió infantilmente mientras sus mejillas sin darse cuenta se encendían, él si que necesitaba una buen peine, comparado con lo suyo, su pelo eran hebras de seda. Carraspeó un momento mientras cogía la bolsa y bajaba haciendo en encantamiento ha su habitación mientras se ponía la varita como si fuera el lápiz de un carpintero y asentía satisfecha. Abajo muchas chicas nerviosas por sus parejas, apariencia o si sus vertidos eran bonitos, unas cuantas miraron a Luna y apartaron la vista, pero una de la quedó mirando con algo de burla en su rostro, Chang._

_- Vaya, así que la loca decidió bajar – con mirada altiva junto a su amiga Marietta – la pobre no creo que tenga pareja, es una lastima – con toda la falsedad del mundo._

_- Mejor sola que mal acompañada Chang – la desafió con la mirada – los bailes nunca han sido lo mío, prefiero estar leyendo por la tarde – le señaló la bolsa – y hacer otras cosas que tu intelecto no alcanzarían a entender – con una sonrisilla burlesca._

_- ¡Pero como te atreves a meterte conmigo niñata! – levantándose de repente con la cara roja de rabia._

_- Cálmate Cho, ella solo te tiene envidia, jamás podrá llegar a ser como tú – sonriendo de forma despectiva a la rubia._

_- Ni quisiera ser como ella, y envidia no tengo – fue hacia la puerta cuando habló en voz alta como si fuera para ella – además Chang se ha conformado con Roger Daivis por que Harry no le hace caso, seguro que tiene una pareja mejor que tú – soltó una fresca risotada – estoy deseando que me cuenten que pasará – y salió del retrato ._

_Corrió por los pasillos con la respiración agitada, aunque le hubiera contestado a esa asiática aún le quedaba el recuerdo del día que dijo que ella no podía ser mejor que esa, claro que iba a ser mejor, iba a ser el lucero que brillara entre las estrellas. Se mordió el labio mientras subía las escaleras para ir al séptimo piso mirando que muchos corros de chicas hablaban impacientes sobre el baile y otras como ella se iban a sus casas para arreglarse, lo suyo era bastante complicado, pero con ayuda de Ginny a lo mejor podría hacerlo y demostrar que el brillo plateado podía alumbrar más que el mismísimo sol. Giró corriendo la esquina casi tropezándose con un grupo de chicas que le gritaron que tuviera cuidado mientras esta se disculpaba a lo lejos. Llegó al lugar donde tenía que ir y sonrió._

_- Contraseña, contraseña... – musitó por lo bajo - ¿cuál era la de esta semana?._

_- ¿Vas o no a decir la contraseña? – replicó la dama Gorda mientras la observaba._

_- Espera un minuto... era algo como de música... a ver... ¿Moonligth? – rezó por haber aceptado y dio en el clavo por que el retrato se abrió._

_- Gracias – dijo al cuadro mientras en la estancia de la sala una pelirroja leía con tranquilidad un libro y otros chicos hacían diversas cosas, algunos extrañados al verla en esa sala, se acercó a la pelirroja y sonrió - ¿me ayudarías con mis arreglos por favor? – preguntó._

_- ¿Cómo que arreglos?.¿Es que vas a...? – la rubia se anticipó y asintió señalándole a la bolsa mientras la pelirroja sonreía abiertamente - ¡Y a qué esperamos! – cogiendola del brazo y arrastrándola técnicamente hasta su habitación._

_- Si que estás efusiva hoy – se sentó en la cama – espero no molestarte, pero es que no sé arreglarme y necesito alguien que me ayude – tímidamente sonrojada._

_- ¡No es molestia! – exaltó a la joven – con tal de que me digas quien es él y como te lo propuso me conformo – Luna negó con la cabeza, Ginny siempre sería Ginny._

_- Cuando acabes de arreglarme lo descubrirás, he traído todo lo necesario, el traje, los zapatos, el colgante, los pendientes y la corona – Ginny parpadeó._

_- ¿Vas de princesa? – la rubia negó rotundamente - ¿entonces?._

_- Cuando acabes ya lo descubrirás hay que tener paciencia aunque... ¿tienes poción alisadora?. Es que la necesito para el pelo... – la pelirroja se puso a mirarla con ojo experto y asintió, iba a ser una sesión muy larga._

_Tardó media hora en desenredarle del todo el pelo para que le quedara lacio, como hebras de seda doradas. Su amiga alabó que tuviera un pelo tan hermoso, la rubia dijo que dejara de bromear en tono de guasa. Sabía que no era muy guapa, sabía que no era muy lista, pero había aprendido a saber mantener la calma en la peor de las situaciones y a no rendirse por mucho que alguien la atosigara, si podía mostrarse y verse por un momento guapa en su reflejo, lucharía por ello, miró de reojo a su traje mientras Ginny le terminaba de alisar el pelo, era tan bonito que seria una pena desperdiciarlo, por eso tenía que lucir hermosa, para ser merecedora de tal obsequio._

_- ¿Te gustaría tener algunos rizos?. Para la parte de la cara te vendría muy bien, quedarías muy linda – sonrió Ginny mientras le ponía algo de colorete._

_- Sea lo que sea lo que me tengas que hacer, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta – bufó en tono de broma, esos mundos no eran los suyos._

_- Oh vamos, no te cortes, ya verás lo guapa que quedas, aprende de la maestra – le siguió el juego mientras le daba un toque de varita quedando el poco flequillo que aún conservaba rizado un poco menos que los tirabuzones, y le quedaban demasiado bien – te quedan perfectos._

_- No exageres – mirándose al espejo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_- Yo me voy a arreglar el pelo, tú ponte el vestido y procura que no le pase nada a tu pelo, luego te vendré a maquillar – le guiñó un ojo y se fue para el servicio dejándola sola._

_Suspiró y lentamente se fue deshaciendo de la ropa mientras se ponía muy cuidadosamente el vestido que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, blanco plateado iluminado por las luces del cuarto, parpadeando con ese brillo fantasmal que tenía en su sueño. Sus pequeñas cintas se le pegaban al cuerpo mientras que la parte de los hombros se le descolgaba un poco haciendo que se le colocase en los brazos como por arte de magia. El cierre lo tenía en el lado del traje, bien disimulado por unas tiras que se pareaban, haciendo crear una linda visión óptica. Cogió unas medias blancas, y se las puso en las piernas lentamente mientras se alisaba una parte del traje, sonrió discretamente mientras se miraba al reflejo y se colocaba los zapatos con brillantes poniéndose de pie acostumbrándose mientras andaba a ellos._

_- Bueno Luna hoy es la noche – se decía a si misma – reza para no meter la pata – sostuvo los pendientes mientras se los ponía en las orejas – y por que todo salga bien – retuvo un sonoro suspiro mientras se terminaba de retocar los pequeños colgantes._

_En ese momento salió Ginny del baño mientras llevaba un traje de algo parecido al cuelo negro pegado al cuerpo, el pelo lleno de ondas mientras con una meno se los desenredaba, era una imagen muy picaresca teniendo en cuenta de cómo se le pegaba al cuerpo y la sonrisa de aprobación que tuvo en cuanto la miró. Su traje era de medicas rojas botas altas de color sangre, de una pieza sin mangas y con un pronunciado escote, detrás del vestido le salía una pequeña cola que se movía graciosamente como si estuviera viva, y sostenía entre las manos un parte cuernos postizos que más tarde se colocaría en el pelo._

_- Vamos a ser el ángel y el demonio de la fiesta – mirándola de arriba abajo – te vez muy guapa esta es la noche de encantos escondidos ¿no es cierto? – se sonrojó a más no poder._

_- Prometí que esta noche sería la el astro que brillara en la oscuridad, y creo que lo he conseguido – arrascandose la mejilla._

_- Tu pretendiente deberá de sorprenderse mucho al verte – le guiñó un ojo – solo tengo que maquillarte y brillarás de verdad, tienes un cutis muy blanquecino como la leche, te quedará bien cualquier color pastel... o el dorado y un rosa claro para los labios... con un poco de colorete y rimel nadie te reconocerá._

_- Esa era la idea desde un principio – rió débilmente mientras sacaba la varita y se apuntaba las orejas haciéndoselas puntiagudas – no seré un ángel, pero sí en elfo del bosque._

_- Estas loca – negó burlescamente._

_- Y adoro estarlo – la miró con su hermosa sonrisa._

_Ginny cogió su set de maquillaje y empezó a darle sombra de ojos dorada haciendo que su pelo y ojos quedaran igual de brillantes, por lo menos los párpados. Son un poco de rimel sombreó sus extensas pestañas que realzaban el azul metal de sus profundos ojos, hipnotizantes y picarescos. Con un poco de colorete sus mejillas tornaron de color pálido que solían hasta llegar al hermoso color que tenía cuando se sonrojaba haciéndola quedar más que adorable. Con un fino pintalabios lineó los suyos de un rosa con brillo mientras que la rubia descansaba la vista, nunca se había maquillado la verdad y la experiencia no es que fuera tan incómoda, olió una suave fragancia a melocotón proveniente de sus labios y abrió los ojos._

_- Estás como una princesa – levantó el pulgar con la mano derecha – muchos hombres caerán rendidos a tus pies Luna._

_- ¿Por qué huele a melocotón? – fue lo primero que preguntó algo desconcertada._

_- Es el aroma de el pintalabios, no te lo lamas aunque tengas la tentación, no creo que ni siquiera tu padre te reconociera – con una mano en la mejilla._

_- No puedo haber cambiado tanto – se dijo a si misma en voz alta y se fue a mirar al espejo sorprendiéndose a su misma._

_Puede que para Luna Lovegood el apelativo belleza o hermosura para aquellos que la veían con ojos ajenos en realidad nunca lo llegaran a concordar con ella, pero toda regla tiene su excepción, y este era el momento de ello. No se tocó su nívea piel por temor a que fuera un espejismo o que el maquillaje se quitara, estaba más que preciosa en estos momentos, nunca en su vida se había visto de tal manera, se emocionó de sobre manera haciendo que su sonrisa temblara en un intento de contener la emoción. Pero para romper el sueño, Ginny se acercó a ella colocándole cuidadosamente la corona en su pelo mientras giraba la cabeza dándole las gracias, por lo que ella solo dijo de nada y se fue a arreglar, esta sería su noche, la noche en la que brillaría más que la Luna._

_En baile empezaría en unos quince minutos y todas las parejas se encontrarían en él, aunque como muchos habían quedado antes para recogerlos o encontrarse, en el caso de nuestra sinuosa pareja, era la chica la que le había dicho al chico que se encontrarían en su torre. Harry tenía unos pantalones marrones y una camiseta sacada como de la edad media, una capa que casi rozaba el suelo con ella, llevaba el pelo por los ojos, gracias a que Hermione le había hecho el apaño de ir complementado con el traje, su antifaz negro con toques verdes hacia que se admirara mejor el clamor de sus centelleantes ojos, los cuales buscaban impacientes a su acompañante. Ron a su lado esperando también ha su pareja vestido de un tipo Drácula intentaba sacarle quien diablos era su pareja._

_- Te lo he dicho mil veces, si ni tú ni Hermione la reconocéis no e mi culpa no os lo diré – cruzándose de brazos._

_- ¡Pero si no me acuerdo de quien es! – bramó – y te puedo asegurar que una cara así no se me olvidaría fácilmente._

_- No apuestes por ello, perderías – negó con la cabeza intentando ser razonable – por cierto ¿con quien va Ginny? – con curiosidad._

_- Bah, no lo sé, pero como ese alguien se intente propasar con ella, le tiraré al lago desnudo lleno de tiburones mientras que el calamar gigante lo despedaza y.. – no continuó ya que Harry hizo que se callara._

_- Lo he captado, pero creo que estás siendo demasiado sobre protector a mi parecer – bufó._

_Entonces dos chicas bajaron del dormitorio de las chicas de quinto curso, una de ellas era Ginny, vestida con un traje que no dejaba paso a la imaginación, aunque para vestir así y que no se le viera más de lo que se le podía ver, era ya de por si dicho un logro. Sonreía picarescamente mientras su hermano muerto de la vergüenza murmuraba cosas sobre que trapos eran eso o que iba prácticamente desnuda, o cosas parecidas a esas. Harry solo pudo sonreír débilmente ante a reacción de su mejor amigo, aunque era cierto, Ginny iba muy guapa y de por sí provocativa. Pero entonces divisaron a la segunda que iba detrás de ella..._

_Un traje algo antiguado pero precioso, plateado y blanco, el pelo de la muchacha era dorado y sus ojos escondidos detrás de un antifaz rosado con reflejos, la pelirroja era el fuego del deseo, pero la rubia en estos momentos era la luz de la inocencia, un pequeño brillo que iluminó la sala Gryffindor mientras los hombres la miraban con curiosidad para averiguar su identidad y quien era su pareja. Unos pendientes, corona y zapatos a juegos combinaban a la perfección con el traje, su suave maquillaje dando paso a una real vergüenza pero orgullo de ser a ella a la que miraban, convirtiéndola en un centro del cual las burlas habían dejado paso al enigma de quien era ella. Vio a su pareja con un poco la boca abierta intentando saber quien era también... sonrió débilmente y le susurró algo a la pelirroja que también lo hizo._

_Sus pasos firmes se fueron dirigiendo al interprete de montaraz que tenía enfrente suya a escasos metros, mientras la envidia corroía a aquellos que pasaba de largo aquel hermoso ángel. Harry no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba estupefacto, si esa era su pareja... sabia que ella era muy linda cuando se lo proponía, pero esto ya rayaba lo ridículo, aunque al ver detrás de ese antifaz unos preciosos ojos metal azulado su corazón dio un vuelco._

_- Hola Romeo – dijo con su calmada voz mientras hacia una reverencia recordatoria a la Edad Media._

_- Julieta – contestó de la misma forma cogiéndole la mano._

**_Continuará... _**

**_Bueno, todos se preguntarán por que lo he acabado aquí, pues por que no tenía ganas de continuar y seguramente si lo hiciera me volvería a trabar y eso no es algo que este mucho por la labor, me quedaba muy poco así que decidí acabarlo lo más pronto posible, ya que como bien saben las cosas en mi mente no es que suela estar muy... bueno, cuerdas n.n... ¡Pasamos los 100!. Estoy tan feliz de haber sido la primera escritora de esta pareja en castellano que sobrepase esa cifra, Talhos como es chico sería escritor n.n que siempre me acuerdo de él cuando termino el capítulo de este fics, pues eso. Creo que ya queda menos para el final, recordad que cuando acabe este fics será después del baile, y si me he llevado dios sabe cuando tiempo preparándolo imaginad cuanto tiempo tendré para terminarlo n.n. Mi muy gran agradecimiento a las siguientes lectoras: _**

**_Lupi – chan; Linz Hidaka; Isabella Riddle; Chidori – 15; Tahlos; Daina – chan; Ana Lovegood de Potter; Jomelie; Aye436; Lunix; Neko; Utena – Puchiko – Nyu (Has acertado en el novio de Ginny XD); Lord Moetensen; Loves Harry; Gabriela._**

**_:Adelanto: _**

_- ¿Sabes que en las fiestas besarse en medianoche significaba amor eterno? – habló Luna recordando sus cuentos – no creo que esas parejas lo pasen muy bien en sus vidas, no siguen la tradición._

_- ¿Así que es una tradición, no? – con las mano en su mentón pensativo._

**_Próximo capítulo..._**

**_Comienza el Baile_**

**_Nos lo perdáis n.n!_**

_ASUMI - CHAN_


	10. Comienza el Baile

**_Comienza al baile_**

**_Tú princesa de cuento de hadas, has esperado el momento adecuado para brillar como la Luna, astro cuyo nombre se honra, nombre al cual con tu espontaneidad sincera y amabilidad has dado brillo día tras día hasta que su luz superase al sol, ahora solo ilumina el inocente el camino que te guía heredera, ya que mañana, volverás a la realidad._**

_En la sala Gryffindor reinaba un implacable silencio, el oji verde miraba a su pareja como si de un espectro se tratara, de una ilusión jugada por sus sentido haciendo ver a un ángel perdido el cual se había instalado enfrente de él, ya que solo le faltaban las alas para serlo, pues su inocentes rasgos y resaltados ojos metálicos brillaban con fantasía frente a un joven que lo único que hacía era sujetarle la mano al haberle hecho un de las antiguas reverencias de la edad media. El clamor del silencio fue medio interrumpido por un estornudo del pelirrojo que hizo que todos los que observaran la escena se dirigieran hacia sus asuntos aún preguntándose quien era esa chica misteriosa que ningún Gryffindor reconocía. _

_- Así que este es tu acompañante – sonriendo coquetamente al pelinegro que se sonrojó – pues hacéis buena pareja que quieres que diga – se encogió de hombros._

_- Vamos solo como amigos y bueno... por su culpa principalmente – la rubia le señaló haciendo que este se enfadara. _

_- ¿Cómo que por mi culpa? – indignado. _

_- Tú fuiste quien me lo pediste – cruzándose de brazos._

_- Y tú aceptaste – contrarrestó._

_- ¡Me hiciste chantaje! – apretando los puños. _

_- Y lo hice muy bien – asintiendo sonriendo ante la cara de la muchacha que se acababa de casi sonrojar. _

_- Idiota – murmuró haciendo que Ginny medio sonriera al verla así. _

_La sala seguía preguntándose quien era esa chica que parecía un ángel, su identidad era escondida bajo ese antifaz rosado que contrarrestaba sus pálidas mejillas ahora levemente coloreadas. Muchos de los cuales esperaban a su pareja miraban al oji verde con envidia, mientras que las chicas que si habían bajado la veían con recelo del traje y los accesorios que portaba, Ginny seguía sonriendo viendo las caras de todo Gryffindor ahí presente sin tener la más mínima idea de que la chica que se escondía tras esas ropas era la Lunática de la escuela, que la princesa sin corona que siempre andaba por los pasillos con una pluma detrás de la oreja y un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla había encontrado su trono y a su príncipe, el cual como la pelirroja sonreía ante la actitud de la rubia que en ese momento suspiraba y miraba al reloj de la torre de Gryffindor, casi era la hora. _

_- Ya es la hora de hora de bajar – contestó tranquilamente dándole un leve apretón de manos al peli negro. _

_- Sí, aunque me gustaría hacerlo también con Ron y Hermione, pero ella se está retrasando – con una mano en el mentón. _

_- Oh, las mujeres tardamos mucho en arreglarnos – asintió de acuerdo – por que hay muchas cosas que ponerle atenciones, yo nunca me he arreglado, pero Ginny ha estado demasiado tiempo retocando detalles, me lo he pasado muy bien allí arriba – sonrojándose levemente. _

_- Pues ha valido la pena, os veis muy bien las dos – hablando sinceramente. _

_- ¿Eso crees? – bajando la vista ago avergonzada – Ella va a romper corazones, yo parezco demasiado puritana – se rió un poco. _

_- Ginny es Ginny... por cierto, creo que Ron la va a matar por llevar esa ropa.– fijándose en el pelirrojo que estaba matando con la mirada a aquellos que se atreviesen a mirar a su hermana menor – Tú eres tú... y no creo que yendo vestida como ella te vieras tan bien como yendo vestida así, te ves muy bonita – esto hizo que él se sonrojara algo al ver los hermosos ojos de la chica dándole las gracias. _

_- Bueno... deberíamos bajar, no quiero llegar tarde, como se dice, una vez al año no hace daño – pasando de la mano a agarrarse el brazo del chico como si fueran una pareja. _

_- Seguro que será una gran noche – saliendo a través del cuadro. _

_- Sí... – sonrió infantilmente – esta noche brilla la luna – mirando atentamente las velas que flotaban en el aire. _

_Caminaron por los pasillos donde se encontraban parejas dispersas hablando sobre el baile, o simplemente en silencio esperando que fuera la hora para dirigirse al comedor. La joven muchacha expectante de lo que fuese a pasar estaba emocionada, el primer evento de tal grado que iba con un acompañante que muchas envidiarían, cerró los ojos brevemente dejándose llevar por los pasillos durante unos instantes mágicos e infinitos que quería que durasen, la tenue luz de la velas era lo único que iluminaba esos lugares, a cada paso que acercaban al comedor Luna podía escuchar una suave melodía del murmullo de muchas voces susurrando por los lugares, risas nerviosas de reconditos lugares de los pasillos, el suave movimiento del exquisito traje que llevaba en esos momentos... y los aromas... de la comida que los elfos ansiadamente habían preparado y del suave perfume que tenía, se relamió sus labios levemente volviendo a abrir los ojos y recordar ese sabor a melocotón que portaban por el pintalabios que Ginny le había puesto._

_- Que raro que estés tan callada Luna, no es propio de ti – habló serenamente el joven de ojos esmeraldas consiguiendo sacar un suave rubor a la chica._

_- Estoy algo nerviosa, es la primera vez que voy a un baile y no sé como actuar... – desvió la mirada parando un momento – estaba tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que... bueno tu sabes, se me va la cabeza algunas veces – sonrió – estar loca no es tan malo, pero es molesto cuando alguien te intenta hablar, no te enteras de mucho la verdad – negando con la cabeza algo sumisa, se sentía un poco al descubierto con el traje, frágil y débil. _

_- Es una suerte que tú no estés loca entonces – aquello sorprendió bastante a la rubia que alzó su vista consiguiendo llevarse un golpe con el dedo índice de Harry en la frente – te lo he dicho muchas veces Luna, y seguiré haciéndolo, no estás loca, eres una chica completamente normal, algo extravagante eso no te lo niego, pero una hermosa persona, eres buena con tus amigos y eso yo lo valoro más que las apariencias.– a Luna eso le tomó desprevenida por lo que no consiguió articular palabra – Y ahora serás buena chica y disfrutarás esta fiesta como ninguna otra en tu vida._

_- Dudo que me inviten a muchas fiestas en mi vida – haciendo un puchero pero con una sincera sonrisa en los labios – cada día me sorprendes más deberías meterte a político, tienes un poder de convicción único – reanudando la marcha cogida de la mano de Harry. _

_- Pues nadie diría que tengo un poder de convicción con toda la comunidad mágica dándome de loco o algo por el estilo, para mí que tengo más poder humorístico o de charlatán que otra cosa – girando los ojos en tono de broma._

_- Solo aquellas personas que aprecian la verdad pueden entender lo que dices, así que no te preocupes los que te creían locos son unos hipócritas que no saben diferenciar palabrería de la autentica verdad – alzando la cabeza completamente convencida._

_- Eres una caja de sorpresas, creo que la que debería meterse a política eres tú – esto hizo que la chica soltara una sonora y larga risotada - ¿he dicho algo gracioso? – frunciendo un poco el ceño._

_- Sí, y bastante, la política no me interesa yo prefiero ser algo más... misterioso, tu me entiendes ¿verdad? – el chico parpadeó – sí, viajar a lugares lejanos, tener aventuras, no soy de las que quieren tener un asiento para acomodar mi trasero durante todo el día, no creo que lo mío sea de funcionaria – negó con una alegría única. _

_- Ya veo... – suspiró – bueno, casi hemos llegado ¿nerviosa para tu puesta apunto? – ella hizo una mueca y le sacó infantilmente la lengua._

_- Aunque no parezca ahora mismo soy gelatina mentalmente hablando, pero físicamente aún no me he derretido, creo que sobreviviré – asintiendo._

_- No creo que nadie te reconozca – murmuró._

_- Te rectifico, nadie me reconocerá – soltando una débil risa antes de llega hasta la multitud. _

_El joven moreno miraba a su alrededor intentando distinguir y encontrar a sus amigos, la verdad es que no creía que hubiesen llegado antes que él y Luna ya que salieron antes, pero Ginny tenía que estar ya por ese lugar con su pareja, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía. Luna buscaba a su amiga pelirroja por todo el lugar, quería saber si su acompañante era cierta persona que sospechaba... sonrió levemente, al parecer Harry aún no los había visto, cerca de una puerta su amiga hablaba con un personaje que tenía su cara oculta detrás de un antifaz negro, pero nadie podía equivocarse al reconocer aquel pelo rubio plateado, se tocó el mentón, Ronald mataría al novio de su hermana sino se equivocaba, y no lo creía... aunque si Harry los veía tendrían un problema muy grande, le agarró fuertemente la mano. _

_- Harry... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – el moreno se la quedó mirando. _

_- Ya has hecho una – la rubia bufó._

_- Ahora en serio, bueno... ¿si bailamos y te piso me guardarás rencor? – esa pregunta le sorprendió que no pudo nada mas que soltar una carcajada - ¡yo no le veo la gracia!. Tengo dos pies izquierdos y no se cual es cual por eso pregunto – desviando la mirada. _

_- No te preocupes, yo tampoco se bailar bien así que el que tendría que pedir que no guardase rencor soy yo a ti – le guiñó un ojo. _

_- Si bailases tan bien como chantajeas competirías en las grandes escuelas de baile – alzando una mano en pose dramática. _

_- No sigas por ese tema, que si hablásemos de otras cosas la que saldría bailando aquí serías tú – bufó – de filosofía o de cuentos fantásticos o de éticas de la vida te llevarías el premio gordo - la rubia no puedo hacer mas que sonreír. _

_- Oh mi querido señor Potter, habla con un experto en el tema del misterio y la locura – pasó una mano por delante de su cara – como un titiritero mueve un maniquí yo controlo los hilos del destino que me guían... nadie me manejará a mí a no ser que yo quiera ser manejada.- dio un paso hacia delante - ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vamos a la fiesta querido Romeo?._

_Harry se quedó un poco aturdido al ver la chica así, misteriosa pero abierta, llena de incógnitas pero con respuestas, lúcida pero a la vez loca, una hermosa fantasiosa locura que la hacía especial a las demás, ella no criticaba, ella no juzgaba, ella no intentaba apegarse a algo... no... ella creía para ser feliz, reía para ser libre... libre como siempre lo había sido... sin cuerdas ni ligaduras que la atasen... sonrió levemente, ella era ella, no iba a cambiar. La agarró de la mano y se adentró en el Gran Comedor, las puertas abiertas de par en par con un sinfín de decorados para esa noche, la chica miraba emocionada a su alrededor viendo los exquisitos detalles, antes de que nadie más entraran se escuchó un revoleteo por encima de sus cabezas, donde por lo menos un centenar de pequeños murciélagos volaban encima suya, muchas chicas comenzaron a gritar y a ponerse nerviosas por los animales, algunas solamente miraban sorprendidas pero la única que rió y alzó una mano para alcanzarlo fue la rubia que en ese momento era el centro de atención._

_- Nunca temas a lo desconocido... – murmuró tan suavemente que solo Harry pudo escucharlo – solo a lo real por que es lo que te puede dañar – viendo como un pequeño murciélago se posaba en su mano. _

_La chica sonrió y dejó a ese pequeño animalillo reposar mirándolo con curiosidad acercándoselo a Harry que lo miraba extrañado, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al intentar tocarlo el animal se transformó en una hermosa rosa blanca la cual ahora era sostenido por el muchacho de ojos verdes bajo la atónita mirada de todos que al ver tal transformación estiraron las manos para conocer la flor que le había tocado. La rubia solo podía ver la flor... era frágil y hermosa, con una fachada oscura, pero con un interior poético. El oji verde la sostuvo sacando su varita del pantalón, como decía Moody alerta permanente, pero en este momento no iba a defenderse, solo iba a hacer una buena acción. Musitó un suave encantamiento haciendo que la flor se enganchara en su traje como un accesorio más sorprendiendo a la rubia. _

_- Una hermosa flor para una hermosa dama – la chica se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa. _

_- Cuando encuentres a esa dama por favor dáselo de mi parte – sacándole la lengua. _

_- No sabes aceptar un cumplido – girando la cabeza mirando a su alrededor._

_- Si que lo se aceptar pero del príncipe adecuado Romeo – mirando la flor – como esta flor que era oscura y ahora es del blanco más puro – medio sonrió – a veces las apariencias suelen engañar. _

_- Tu apariencia ahora muestra lo que en realidad eres – Luna alzó la vista y vio los ojos verdes de su acompañante – una princesa – eso hizo que se sonrojara. _

_- Sí... pero como la cenicienta solo tengo una noche para disfrutarla, así que es mejor vivirla lo mejor posible... además... tengo que ver a cierta persona... me debe unas cuantas – su angelical rostro se tornó en una malvada sonrisa. _

_- Das miedo – corroboró Harry._

_- A veces los ángeles son los demonios disfrazados – guiñándole el ojo para acercarse a una mesa vacía y sentarse. _

_El Gran comedor estaba dividido en dos partes a la derecha y a la izquierda había un montón de mesas las cuales estaban preparadas para seis personas con manteles blancos y celestes bordados, en el aire las velas titilaban expectantes de los acontecimientos que podían suceder y las oscuras pero brillantes estrellas del cielo que se veían hacían un hermoso espectáculo de contrastes. En el centro se encontraba una gran pista de baile en el fondo una banda de música, recordaba al baile de hace dos años pero esta vez todo el mundo iba disfrazado, Luna se sentía muy a gusto hablando con su acompañante mientras tomaba un poco de zumo de calabaza, hasta que escuchó a un pelirrojo quejarse por la falta de variedad de bebidas en el aparente menú lo que hizo girarse a la elfa y su guardián. _

_- ¿Pero por que no hay Whisky de Fuego? – preguntó por quinta vez – Lo máximo que hay es cerveza de mantequilla – cruzándose de brazos. _

_- Ron a ti te encanta la cerveza de mantequilla no se de que te quejas – habló la morena – además eres prefecto no deberías pensar es hacer contrabando con bebidas alcohólicas – el pelirrojo alzó una ceja. _

_- Que ganas tengo de que mis hermanos cuelen algo en el ponche... – dijo despreocupadamente ante la mirada atónita de la chica. _

_- ¡Eso es ilegal Ron! – al parecer algo enfadada. _

_- Hermione por favor, que es una noche – intentó hacerle entrar en razón – este no será la primera ni la última norma que se salten y tú aunque seas prefecta te has saltado más normas que medio colegio – esto hizo sonrojar furiosamente a la chica. _

_- ¡Pero fueron por una buena causa! – Luna miró a la pareja con una media sonrisa. _

_- ¡Esto también es por una buena causa, para no aburrirnos! – esa aclaración hizo saltar en carcajadas a Harry. _

_- Estos nunca cambiarán ¿cierto Romeo? – comentó la chica al aire con misterio – para que te va a dar un ataque – Harry intentó parar. _

_- Lo siento pero es que verlos siempre discutiendo acaba siendo divertido ver las cosas que suelen decir - poniéndose la mano en el pecho – lo siento chicos pero es cierto._

_- Yo me voy a coger una cerveza de mantequilla antes de que alguien las envenene – bromeó Luna – nos vemos chicos – yéndose mientras los demás la miraban._

_- Vale Harry, hasta aquí hemos llegado ¿quién es ella? – habló Ron tornándose repentinamente serio - ¡Nos conoce y nosotros no la reconocemos eso es injusticia!._

_- ¿Cómo que injusticia? Si tú no la reconoces la culpa es tuya no mía – alzando los brazos fijándose en una pensativa Hermione._

_- Yo creo que sé quien es pero... no estoy segura... – poniéndose la mano en el mentón – uhm... es probable pero..._

_- ¡Ya sabes quien es!.¡Esa es Hermione la mas lista de todo Hogwarts! – alzó la voz emocionado Ron cogiéndole las manos - ¿Quién es? – insistió._

_- Hermione, ni se te ocurra decirlo que lo averigüe él – el rostro de Ron se contrajo._

_- ¿¡Que!?.¡Injusticia! – señalando a Harry._

_- Me voy a buscar a mi pareja que esto lleva para rato – levantándose – no se lo digas Hermione, que piense un rato – habló divertido._

_Harry caminó hasta donde se encontraban las bebidas pero no vio a su pareja lo que le extrañó, pero sí se fijó en como un traje blanco desaparecía por la puerta lo que le hizo seguir a ese traje. Solo habían pasado una hora como mucho desde que la fiesta había empezado, pero no más, Ron y Hermione habían tardado demasiado en bajar seguro que se habrían entretenido por el camino discutiendo, pero él y Luna se habían quedado hablando y no había pasado nada ¿por qué ahora huía del baile?. El traje volvió a doblar la esquina hasta salir a una especie de balcón pero abajo habiendo unas escaleras y ahí se detuvo. Luna cerró los ojos y dio un sorbo a su cerveza sentándose en la pequeña baranda que había ahí esperando a quien sabía que la había estado siguiendo, los sitios con muchas personas durante mucho tiempo la agobiaban, pero no había sido ese por que se había ido. Miró como Harry salió donde se encontraba ella. _

_- ¿Por qué has huido? – fue la primera pregunta. _

_- No he huido, ese par necesita intimidad y si estoy yo Ronald solo preguntará quien soy y no disfrutará de la noche – mirando al cielo – que hoy es muy hermosa. _

_- Ese no es por que, podríamos habernos ido a cualquier parte pero tú te has ido del baile – Luna suspiró._

_- No soy la única que se ha ido, si te fijas un poco podrás verlos con mas atención – entrecerrando los ojos. _

_- ¿Ver que? – fijándose en su alrededor. _

_- A los amantes escondidos – bebiendo un poco más._

_Era cierto, en cuando llegó los vio ella pero al parecer el chico había pasado mas tiempo fijándose en que lugar estaban que en lo que había a su alrededor. Ahí había por lo menos dos parejas una en un lugar besándose o estando demasiado juntos en las paredes o intentando ocultarse, al verlos Harry solo se pudo sonrojar ¿cómo es que luna podía estar tan tranquila sabiendo que estaba pasando en esos lugares o por lo menos notando que iba a pasar?. Pero ella permanecía tranquila con su actual sonrisa mirando al cielo donde la luna aún no se veía, estaba siendo opacada, sus piernas cruzadas haciendo que se le subiese el traje un poco y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el colorete que se le había impuesto, el silencio era el amo del lugar hasta que la chica habló._

_- ¿Sabes que en las fiestas besarse en medianoche significaba amor eterno? – habló Luna recordando sus cuentos – no creo que esas parejas lo pasen muy bien en sus vidas, no siguen la tradición._

_- ¿Así que es una tradición, no? – con las mano en su mentón pensativo._

_- No es una tradición pero resulta bonito pensar que eso existe – bajándose de la baranda para acercarse a Harry - ¿volvemos a la fiesta entonces?. Aún no hemos bailado y una fiesta sin tropezones no es una fiesta – riendo débilmente. _

_- Nos debemos un baile, cierto – él asintió y le ofreció el brazo - ¿vamos?. _

_- Claro, no me perdería esta noche por nada – dando un leve salto escuchando la música, el baile había comenzado._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Eh... decir lo siento no va a servir de mucho verdad?. T.T vale da lo siendo mucho en serio he tenido un parón general con todas mis series desde que me aficioné a Naruto, siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero he traído un capítulo bastante largo a mi parecer sino disculpadme pero hasta que no traigan el nuevo libro de Harry Potter para matar a Rowling no creo que me vuelva mucho la inspiración... Pero en serio que lo siento T.T. Solo espero haber hecho un buen capítulo por que tiempo he tenido, imaginación no, pero tiempo sí que he tenido para hacerlo -.- ... bueno eso, muchas gracias a todos los que aún siguen este fics T-T me hacéis muy feliz, y espero tener nuevos lectores por que los viejos me van a querer quemar en la hoguera... Muchas gracias a...**_

_**Talhos; Sauron13; Aye436; Lupi-chan; Utena-Punchiko-nyu; Chibi Rukia; Yessy; Rowen; Fiorita; Ana Lovegood; Li Bu Black; Alexa Hitawari; Pinklongbottom; Keikleen; Hime-Tsubasa; Verox; Evegner; Mara Lovegoog.Potter; Andreita; PhilosopherMisticismRaven; Karina Blest; Nicole; Loves Harry; Mify22.**_

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LOS QUE LO HABÉIS LEÍDO EN SERIO!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPERO SEGUIR ESTE FICS HASTA ACABARLO!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!**_

_**Próximo capítulo...**_

_**Locura estrellada**_

_**No os lo perdáis!!!!**_

_**Asumi-chan**_


	11. Locura Estrellada

**_Este fics fue plagiado en la página de Potter fics, pero gracias a unas amigas que me lo contaron todo se ha solucionado, se que he tardado horrores en subir este capítulo, pero es que era especial, ya que el final está próximo, yo diría que dos o tres capítulos como mucho, bueno no me enrollo más y espero sinceramente que disfrutéis de este fics tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo (Por cierto, todos con Luna en esta nueva película, que es la ostia n.n)_**

**_Locura Estrellada_**

_Escuchaba la música a lo lejos y sonrió era muy bella la sonata que estaba sonando, aunque lo mejor sería la de media noche, la canción de despedida para las parejas enamoradas. Se fijó en Harry y sonrió, no creía que hubiese podido tener mejor acompañante en esa noche, era una noche magnifica, junto a una persona magnífica y con una magnífica mini venganza hacia cierta asiática que no hacía mas que burlarse de ella por sus tendencias excéntricas... bueno todo el colegio lo hacía, pero ella había rebosado el vaso de su paciencia y eso que tenía mucha, desvió la vista hacia el colgante que tenía entre las costuras de su traje escondido un poco entre su pecho, lanzó un breve suspiró y volvió a sonreír parándose al lado de la puerta del gran comedor que se mantenía abierta mostrando tantas luces que por un instante Luna temió a quedarse ciega. _

_- Dumbledore debería tener en cuenta a las personas con vista sensible para estas cosas, casi me quedo ciega – haciendo una mueca consiguiendo que su pareja sonriese. _

_- Vamos no es para tanto, no hay tanta luz, además esta noche que no hay luna – señaló al techo donde se podía ver la oscuridad pero las estrellas no – es mejor tener una buena iluminación a ir dando tumbos por ahí – afirmó. _

_- Ya... claro... si tú lo dices – alzando el cuello un poco entre tantas cabezas para ver mejor a su victima – ahí está... – observando a la morena con una especie de mini kimono – uhm... Harry... – le miró con una cara angelical - ¿Me ayudarías hacer una pequeña venganza?. No será nada malo solo... – su sonrisa cambió de repente – es que debo una un poco grande, y necesito tu ayuda._

_- Mientras no muera nadie o dejes a alguien en ridículo – encogiéndose de hombros, no sabía que tenía en mente la rubia, pero en esos momentos podía ser cualquier cosa. _

_- Oh no te preocupes, pero pasará una vergüenza consigo misma... – rió – ahm y a partir de ahora me llamo, Ravenna ¿vale?. No se si hay alguien de Hogwarts que se llame así, pero por si acaso utilízalo, acércate un poco y te contaré mi hermoso plan, vamos a hacer arte – el oji verde solo pudo bajar la cabeza sumiso para escuchar atentamente lo que decía la rubia, sin duda aquello iba a ser muy interesante. _

_Cho Chang se encontraba en uno de los lados de la pista con un kimono acortado de mangas y piernas que le llegaba un poco más por encima del muslo, sin duda pensaba provocar, de un color rojo pasión con relieves de mariposas negras, una exótica y bella rosa, pero como cualquier rosa, tenía pequeñas espinas afiladas dispuesta a pinchar a cualquiera. Estaba aburrida, indignada y se sentía ultrajada, esa desconocida había venido con Harry, y no solo había tenido que captar la atención de Potter, sino también de toda la sala, incluso de su pareja... esa chica... la odiaba, por que ahora tenía todo lo que ella había querido antes, si pudiese maldecirla a gusto, o solo saber su identidad para hacerle la vida imposible... sería un disfrute._

_- Hola Cho – escuchó la voz de alguien que la sorprendió. _

_- ¡Harry! – casi gritó entre sorprendida y complacida – Vaya, te queda muy bien ese traje... uhm... ¿qué es? – curiosa mientras le miraba de arriba abajo. _

_- De guardián de la Edad Media, basado en un libro – la miró y sonrió – bonito Kimono – ella solo pudo reír tontamente - ¿y tu pareja?. _

_- ¿Roger? – confusa ¿dónde se había metido?. Tenía que inventar algo – ha ido a por unas bebidas, aunque creo que aún tardará bastante – dando por sentado que no le importaba que viniese. _

_- Vaya y yo que antes vi a Daivis en el jardín, debí de equivocarme – la asiática frunció el ceño – bueno, si no aparece, ve al jardín, creo que todavía estará por ahí – alzando una mano para despedirse pero la chica fue más rápida y le sujetó el brazo. _

_- ¿No podrías hacerme compañía mientras espero?. Es que sino me aburriré – fue el momento de Harry de fruncir el ceño._

_- Pero mi pareja me está esperando – señalando al fondo de la sala donde se encontraba la rubia._

_- Pero Harry... – intentó decir algo, pero en ese momento vio como una figura se movía rápidamente y se colgaba del otro brazo de el moreno con una expresión feliz._

_- ¡Harry, me han dicho que ya han tuneado el ponche! – gritó emocionada - ¿vamos a ver como Hermione intenta imponerse ante los Weasley?. Será divertido – sin perder la sonrisa._

_- Ravenna, eso no está bien, sabes que Hermione enfadada da miedo – negando con la cabeza._

_- ¡Pero si es divertidísimo verla ponerse roja! – rió fuertemente y miró a la asiática – Hola, me llamo Ravenna ¿tu eres Chang verdad? – poniéndose una mano en el antifaz._

_- Sí, 'mucho gusto' Ravenna – la miró con altanería - ¿de que casa eres?. No te recuerdo... además tienes un nombre muy peculiar – la rubia sonrió tras su antifaz._

_- Mi nombre significa cuervo, y de la casa ¿cuál crees que sería mejor? – tironeando un poco más a Harry consiguiendo que la asiática le soltara – bueno, me voy que este príncipe y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes – alzándose de puntillas dándole un leve beso en las mejillas – nos vemos Chang – andando en dirección contraria pero antes de dejarla se giró y la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos – por cierto, deberías ponerte algo en la cara, la tienes llenas de granos – entonces la morena se empezó a tocar la cara y a gritar un poco, para luego dirigirse hacia los servicios, no era una venganza malvada, pero lo suficiente para humillarla._

_- ¿Ya te has vengado?. Creí que le harías una broma – musitó algo rojo, pero ella negó con la cabeza._

_- Creo que Chang saber que la pareja de el gran Harry Potter es infantil y pizpireta, es algo demasiado para su orgullo, además – alzó una ceja divertida - ¿crees que lo de la cara solo es pasajero?. No señor, tiene duración máxima de un mes, cada vez que sienta celos o envidia se le pondrá así, eso le pasa por se egocéntrica e hipócrita – asintiendo con la cabeza._

_- Eres mala ¿lo sabías? – tocándose inconscientemente la mejilla que anteriormente había sido besada._

_- Sí, lo sabía – llegando hasta donde se suponía que estaba el ponche – creo que Ronald y Hermione han ido a hacer mejores cosas – mirando a la enorme sala de baile – Hermione ha tenido que insistir mucho o Ronald armase mucho de valor para eso – apoyando un poco la cabeza en el hombro de Harry._

_- Ya lo ves... son muy obstinados cuando les da la gana – miró al techo y entonces se le ocurrió una idea - ¿qué tal si nosotros también bailamos?. Ya sabes una fiesta sin tropezones, no es una fiesta – recordando mas o menos sus palabras poniéndose enfrente suya haciendo una leve inclinación._

_- Me encantaría, pero si te piso no te quejes, quien avisa no es traidora – sosteniendo la mano que le había ofrecido dirigiéndose a la pista._

_Luna agarró fuertemente la mano algo nerviosa mientras sonreía como la princesa de un cuento a la que por fin conceden el baile deseado, notó como Harry colocaba la mano en la estrecha cintura de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente, eso era real, todo era real... y a las doce acabaría el cuento, pero mientras tanto, merecía la pena seguir soñando. Harry intentó buscar la mirada de la chica que parecía en su mundo, mirando a ningún punto fijo, pero con esa sonrisa... que no recordaba haberla visto, irradiaba felicidad, ternura, cariño... a notar la mirada ella alzó los ojos y se fijó en Harry detrás de la máscara inclinando la cabeza a un lado como jugando, cuando empezó a sonar otra melodía distinta a la que iban a bailar. _

_I'm so in love  
I'm still in love_

_El joven permanecía mirando a la chica la cual se movía al son de la música, sin parecer echarle cuenta a la letra, ella cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear otra melodía que a Harry le parecía desconocida, pero sin embargo a Luna le traían un montón de buenos recuerdos de una antigua caja de música. La tonalidad cambió y en ese instante se suponía que tendrían que cambiar de mano... no lo hicieron, siguieron tornando bailando al son de una música inventada, con pasos propios._

_I've never met a love quite before  
until I saw your face  
and watching stars without you  
my soul cries  
my hething heart  
is full of pain  
when we're apart  
the aching_

_- ¿Que es lo que tarareas? – fue la silenciosa pregunta que le susurró al oído el oji verde, haciendo que ella lanzara una débil risotada al aire._

_- Cuando era pequeña, mi madre solía tararearla – con su tono alegre – me compró una caja de música con la misma melodía para que nunca me olvidara de ella – meditó un poco taciturna – creo que es una de las maneras en las que ella está conmigo... de una forma extraña, pero ya sabes... – apoyó su frente en el hombro de Harry – no es que nunca más la vaya a ver..._

_- Aunque ella haya desaparecido... – entonces recordó a Sirius, él también había desaparecido, y aún no podía hablar de él con tanta libertad como solía hacerlo Luna de su madre._

_- Las cosas desaparecen... – cerrando los ojos tranquila – pero vuelven a aparecer... de una forma diferente a la que lo conocimos... – sonriendo enigmáticamente como hacía mucho que no la veía – todo es eterno, si sabes donde mirar claro._

_I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you_

_Al escuchar esa estrofa a Harry se le paró un poco el corazón e inconscientemente miró a la joven que se encontraba como meciéndose entre sus brazos y se sonrojó por estar pensando en tonterías, Luna era su amiga, aunque debía de admitir que estaba muy hermosa. Ese vestido era el mejor que había en la sala sin duda, los complementos eran los de una princesa, y no hablemos de la cara de la chica, estaba simplemente preciosa, la encarnación de la inocencia en persona, ese suave tono sonrosado, los ojos electrizantes, claros como dos gotas de agua, y esa sonrisa de tranquilidad... de paz... Entrecerró los ojos suavemente, no entendía como la podían llamar loca... ella era un misterio, enigmática, extravagante, pero nunca loca._

_You're my father  
you're my soldier  
you protect me, boy you save me  
you're my best friend  
you're my husband  
you are my doctor, counselor,  
provider, professor, my everything_

_- Luna... – susurró consiguiendo llamar la atención de la chica._

_- ¿Sí, Harry? – alzando la vista ante la llamada del chico._

_- Yo no creo que estés loca... – murmuró sin saber muy bien por que había dicho ese comentario._

_- Lo sé Harry... - suspirando – sé que tú no crees que estoy loca, me lo has dicho muchas veces – girando la cabeza para quedar en una posición más cómoda._

_- Lo digo en serio, no creo que estés loca – mirándola directamente a los ojos – tienes metas propias... como tu dices, eres libre ante las restricciones del mundo, por eso no estas loca... por que eres tú – entonces fue la ocasión del muchacho de sonreír – tú eres Luna Lovegood._

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, yes I love you  
I need you, I need you, I need you, I can't live without you  
I trust you, I trust you, with every ounce of me  
Just teach me, boy teach me, just take me_

_La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos dándole el aspecto de ensoñación que solía tener cuando explicaba lo que estaba escrito en el Quisquilloso, pero en ese momento esa expresión era de completa sorpresa, alzó la vista para mirar a Harry en cual tenía una expresión casi de ternura en el rostro, la chica no lo supo identificar, pero esa sola mirada consiguió que por unos instantes le entrasen ganas de llorar, un ahogado y lamentoso llanto, hacía mucho que no lloraba, y no iba a hacerlo esa noche... estaba feliz, esas palabras, esas pocas palabras, ese reconocimiento en un momento como ese, la hacían feliz... muy feliz._

_When we make love I can feel all your spirits  
deep inside of me  
Baby you're so pure_

_- Gracias... – habló ella con voz queda._

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin prestar mucha atención a la canción._

_- Por reconocerme – rió infantilmente, intentando que algunas lágrimas no escapasen de sus ojos – por que tú eres Harry Potter, quien salvó al mundo mágico en una trágica noche, y yo soy Luna Lovegood, la supuesta loca de Hogwarts, por estar conmigo aquí, por invitarme... por ser mi amigo – sus ojos parecían vidriosos pero aún así irradiaban esa felicidad que conseguía que el joven se sonrojase._

_- Ha sido un placer... y sin ánimo de lucro – esto hizo que ella sonriese más y parase de bailar agarrando fuertemente la camisa a Harry - ¿qué...? – ella no habló solo negó con la cabeza._

_- Creo que si sigo bailando te acabaré pisando...- rió – además me he mareado, dar vueltas no es lo mío – susurró - ¿podemos ir a un lugar tranquilo? – preguntó dubitativamente, y al darse cuenta el chico ya la estaba guiando hacia uno de los lados de la sala._

_I'm Kissing you forever, and ever, and ever  
I love Kissing you (kissing you, kissing you)_

_Luna y Harry se colocaron en un lugar de la sala, junto a las paredes y las antorchas junto a las mesas llenas de comida y las bebidas. Ron y Hermione seguía bailando, un chico que estaba colorado hasta las orejas mientras que la chica tímidamente sonreía apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, la rubia se quedó mirando mientras Harry aún la sujetaba, la sensación de mareo empezaba a pasársele convirtiéndose en una peligrosa sensación de vértigo, junto con algo que podía identificar como nervios, no sabía por que, pero estaba nerviosa, quería volver a su torre, pero aún era muy pronto y... cerró los ojos, estaba nerviosa._

_Boy I love everything about you baby  
it's been so many years since we fell in love  
we got something special baby  
we can cry together  
we can grow together  
be ourselves together  
and I love you more than music  
yes I love you more than music_

_- ¿Te encuentras bien Luna? – preguntó él consiguiendo que ella y Harry cruzasen las miradas._

_- Creo que no me encuentro bien... – pensó durante un segundo – debe ser algo que he tomado – mirándole con una sonrisa algo triste – en serio cuando puedo ir a un baile me pongo enferma... vaya ironía – moviéndose hacia la salida del Gran comedor._

_- No es tu culpa, seguro que los gemelos metieron algo en la bebida – miró a su alrededor - ¿desde cuando hay muérdago en una fiesta de Hallowen? – mirando intensamente las pequeñas hojas de muérdago que flotaban por el aire._

_- Creo que Dumbledore quiere adelantar la navidad, pero no se por que muérdago exactamente, debe estar plagado de Nargels, la última vez te lo dije ¿verdad? – recordando ese momento fugaz en el ED._

_- Sí... sí creo recordarlo, me aparte enseguida de él – rió un poco._

_- Sí, aunque me contaron que te besaste con Chang debajo del muérdago – recordando que al día siguiente las chicas no pararon de hablar de eso en la sala común._

_- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – parpadeó sorprendido._

_- Secreto de chicas – medio sonrió llegando a la puerta – vaya, casi es media noche... al final todo ha salido bien menos el final._

_- Yo creo que el final también ha salido bien – reconoció mientras se aseguraba de que ella podía andar bien._

_- Creo que aquí nos despedimos – poniéndose al otro lado de la puerta mientras que Harry aún continuaba en el interior – me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias por invitarme – Harry alzó una ceja._

_- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a tu torre? – la voz sonaba algo insegura pero directa, ella negó con la cabeza._

_- Estaré bien, se cuidarme – entonces escuchó la primera campanada de media noche – vaya soy cenicienta – comentó divertida y miró hacia arriba un tanto curiosa._

_- Buenas noches entonces – haciendo una cortes reverencia mientras seguían sonando las campanadas de media noche, se fue a dar la vuelta pero entonces escuchó la voz de Luna, en un tono muy diferente al normal._

_- Espera – le llamó casi en tono de súplica agarrando el brazo consiguiendo que se diera la vuelta mientras los últimos acordes de la canción que habían bailando sonaba._

_I rather be kissing you, oh  
I'm kissing you oh (kissing you, kissing you)_

_Entonces lo sintió, un suave roce de labios mientras la chica aún de puntillas permanecía en el mismo lugar, mientras las campanadas de media noche terminaban. Harry abrió ampliamente los ojos, eso sí que no se lo esperaba y menos de parte de Luna, pero... era un beso tranquilo, sereno, casto, sin ninguna otra intención, el joven cerró los ojos y pasó inconscientemente los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Luna mientras que ella continuaba agarrada de su brazo, Harry intentó ahondar un poco en beso por lo que la chica se sorprendió pero no se negó. Sino que sonrió durante el beso y lo continuó, inexperta pero insaciablemente curiosa y divertida por el acto, sorprendida, pero segura, entonces recordó el por que de todo y se separó un poco, sonrojándose al intentar mirar a los ojos a Harry, este tan solo permanecía en silencio y la soltó de la cintura, ella solo asintió._

_- Luna... yo... – la verdad es que no sabía que decir._

_- Cuidado con el muérdago – habló con una voz que le pareció desconocida – está infestado de Nargels – al decir esto Harry miró encima suya._

_Curiosamente como burlándose de él encima suya se encontraba una hoja de muérdago, cuando fue a ver donde había estado Luna, pero ahora no se encontraba ahí, había desaparecido. Entonces bajó la cabeza sonrojado y se movió disimuladamente hacia la derecha tocándose suavemente los labios, relamiéndoselos y susurró._

_- Melocotón..._

_**Continuará... **_

_**Bueno... quiero decir que la inspiración se debe principalmente a que he releído el sexto y quinto libro hasta el cansancio, como hay dos estrenos consecutivos pues había que hacerles honor... Decir lo siento no soluciona mucho las cosas verdad T.T? Pero en verdad no he podido actualizar antes, simplemente la inspiración voló y ahora ha vuelto, esperemos que el tiempo suficiente para acabar el maldito fics u.u. Por cierto hace tanto tiempo que tengo esta canción guardada para este capítulo que ya ni se de quien es xD, pero queda muy bonita con este momento no os parece n.n?. Espero volver a actualizar antes del año nuevo, sinceramente espero acabarlo antes de año nuevo -.- tened un pelín más de paciencia, y muchísimas gracias por dejar vuestros reviews, sois un encanto ;-; habéis conseguido que pase de los 150, en serio os quiero T-T... bueno solo queda agradecer los reviews a...**_

_**Loves Harry; Utena-Puchiko-nyu; Keikleen; Lia Du Black; Aye436; Lupi-chan; Morgan A Riddle; Alexa Hiwatari; Verito.S; Mify22; Lole.SkuAAA; Piby Weasley; ansy Lovegood de Granger; Karen; Joyce; Ugly Kitty; Nanaccs; Delger-guardian7.**_

_**EN SERIO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FICS T-T CHICOS Y CHICAS SOIS GENIALES, ESPERO QUE SIGAMOS DISFRUTANDO CON LUNA MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO, EN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO COMO EN LA PELÍCULA!!!!**_

_**Próximo Capítulo...**_

_**Confesiones tras el Baile**_

_**No os lo perdáis!!!!**_

_**ATTE: Asumi**_


End file.
